Danganronpa: Monokuma's Killer Cruise
by Crimson Paws
Summary: Fifteen students say goodbye to the pressures of their academic years as they depart on Hope's Odyssey Cruise Ship to spend a holiday forming new friendships, embarking on summer adventures and living the life of luxury. But boy, are they wrong! Their lives will be nothing but Despair as they either sink of swim in Monokuma's latest killing game! [SYOC CLOSED]
1. Prologue I: The Invitation

**AN: This is my first FanFic in a while, so I'm uncertain how you FanFic fanatics will respond. The SYOC forms are at the bottom of the page, after the first part of the prologue. I ask for all of you to try and engage with this story if you really would like your OC to be part of it. **

Prologue I: The Invitation

_The anchor has been lifted from the academic journey of your character's life. They have been invited to spend a luxurious holiday on the cruise ship, Hopes Odyssey. Let your characters bathe in the baking sun, enhance their cultural knowledge as they visit beautiful landscapes and to enjoy the fun times of drunken nights and romantic reminiscences in the company of fifteen other students. _

_Of course this holiday has a lot more to offer…_

_It is now time to take back that anchor, chain it onto the back of your character and drag them down the deepest depths of despair! They either sink or swim as they take part in a killing game that only guarantees one single survival. Who will your character be? Will they survive, escape, be part of this cunning plan or be murdered to crimson cold blood. _

…

The evening heat lay heavy on my shoulders, while the descending sun pressed ruthlessly against my face. I took one deep breathe as I gazed at Hope's Odyssey floating gently on the calm waves in a backdrop of twilight haze.

Oh? Let me introduce myself! My name is **Jinketsu Muhai**, but a preferred name of **Jin**. I was randomly chosen from thousands of other students to spend a holiday on the Hope's Odyssey cruise ship, an amazing life opportunity I couldn't possibly turn down! Despite my excitement, my nerves were getting the better of me. Along with me, the 'Ultimate lucky student', I was joined by the most multi-talented students across the globe! It was nerve racking for sure, meeting those on higher hierarchies. But despite me being the lucky one chosen at random, I am sure I could offer something which could make me shine. I was debating what that was, but gut instincts were telling me I had potential somewhere.

I had to remind myself this was not a dream! For the I-lost-count-of-how-many times… time, I reached in my pocket and took out the crumpled invitation letter that was trapped in-between the blister packs of my pain killers and seasick medication.

"_Jinketsu Muhai, we welcome you to join a 50 other multi-talented students on a voyage across the Earth's seas on-board Hope's Odyssey. Use this experience to enrich your knowledge of the world and to release yourself from the academic pressures of college life. We hope you enjoy your time on our fascinating cruise sailing adventure!"_

_Regards"_

It seemed strange how the letter appeared informal even excluding the senders name, either way I was brimming with excitement! Yippee!

I waited eagerly and flipped up the collar on my plain-white polo shirtand loosened the buttons as I became defeated by the summer heat. I was beginning to regret my fashion choice of tight pale-pink chino shorts as my cell phone seemed to rub against my skin while in my left pocket. Nevertheless, I am sure some cute girls might admire my summery figure, I chuckled.

That thought is what shifted me back into reality…I am the only student here.

The gangway to Hope's Odyssey had yet to decline and I was beginning to doubt my timing skills. In a panic, I rummaged through my backpack scanned the second part of the invitation. In ink-black bold, it was typed 8pm, but the sun has already set at 9pm? I had one last dip in my pockets about to pull out my phone, but quickly a shadow emerged casting a dark puddle that drenched over me. Before I could turn round…

_*KLUNK!* _

A heavy sting caned my head and then… the world felt like a sponge as my surroundings became soaked in oozy jet black.

From the heavenly dreams of sailing the oceans in a lifestyle of luxury and embracing the enriched world that was unknown to me, came a weary feeling that a nightmare was about to begin dragging me down into the bottomless pit of hell.

…

Next Update: Prologue II: Aboard Hopes Odyssey

**SYOC Forms (Consisting of five sections) **

**Rules: Members can submit a maximum of two OC. You must be thorough and descriptive. Although I love description, I also value simple characters, the story can't contain a clown circus can it =P. I am looking for originality, uniqueness and rich characterization. Please PM me you submissions. (Preference for Japanese names, but not essential).**

**General Data [Section 1]**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age: **_**(Please aim sixteen – early twenties please)**_

**Sexual Orientation:**

**Birthdate:**

**Height / Weight: **

**IQ: **

**Appearance (Be descriptive) [Section 2]**

**Noticeable Features: **_**(Eye & hair colour, shade of skin, hairstyle, facial hair, make-up, body figure)**_

**Fashion: **_**(Clothes, shows, colour scheme, etc.)**_

**Presentation: **_**(Sophisticated, lazy, tidy, revealing, smart)**_

**Unique Features: **_**(Scars, birthmarks, tattoos)**_

**Personality [Section 3]**

**Personality: **_**(Shy, friendly, loud, domineering, scared, happy, brave, clumsy etc. be descriptive)**_

**Mannerisms: **_**(How they walk, eat, stand, do they smile a lot, natural look of frowning? Do they tense their hands when impatient)**_

**Speech Pattern: **_**(How do they talk? Do they use clichés often, express themselves through anger)**_

**Provide Quotes: **

**Strengths / Weaknesses: **_**(What are they good at? Do they have any flaws?)**_

**Likes / Dislikes:**

**Mental Stability: **_**(Any mental disorders such as schizophrenia, autism, adhd, bipolar, depression, memory loss)**_

**Background [Section 4]**

**Geography:**

**Family History:**

**Childhood Experiences:**

**Prized Possessions:**

**Best / Worst Events in Life:**

**In-Game Role [Section 5]**

**SHSL:**

**Role in Trial: **_**(Nervous, shy, comical, investigator, quick to blame others)**_

**Hangouts: **_**(Remember the characters are in a cruise ship, but please state any hangout in-case it does appear within the story)**_

**Execution: **

**Survivor / Victim / Murderer / Mastermind / Escaper: **_**(Please note that I MAY have to disappoint some of you)**_

…

**Final Note: I am looking for complex characters, so please bear that in mind. Also, I will include EVERY single submitted character per person, but they may only play a minor role in the story.**


	2. Prologue II: On Board Hopes Odyssey

**AN: Hey guys! I have finally updated. I apologize for the wait! **

**First of all, I want to say thank you to all those who have submitted a character. All characters you have submitted will feature in the story, but only a handful will have major roles. **

**For all those with major roles within the story, please look at the bottom of this page. If your character is not there, DO NOT WORRY, they will make a cameo appearance at some stage in the novel. Every single contribution was amazing and I want to point out that my basis for choosing them wasn't because some were better than the others. I had to have a contrast of different characters and also characters that would fit well into my story.**

**This chapter has been written while I was ill and while I have been busy. So please don't criticise too heavily. My next update will follow by the end of the week.**

**Thank you for all your patience. **

…

Prologue II: On Board Hopes Odyssey

_Under the blood curdling sky, crows fled the naked trees in response to the high pitched squeals and loud continuous sobbing from made by a group of humans. They mourned like a choir at the gravestone of their dead acquaintance, friend or even a relative, I wasn't sure. However, what I was sure of was that I could clearly see a name craved into the marbled slab. "R.I.P, _Kasai Ichijó_". _

_Who was he? I did not recognise the name nor did the name trigger a memory or thought. It was just a random name. My dream zoomed out from the emotional, yet mysterious scene as I thought it was approaching the climax… but unfortunately… I was wrong. _

_The dream was like a slow-motioned movie, a camera rotating, constantly revealing new scenery. I could feel the tension rising as the camera continued to turn. What I was about to see was horrific, unexplained and dark. The camera went on and on and on and on… until… I saw…. Me…_

_Me coated in fresh, warm and lively blood. I was dripping from head to toe as if I just stepped out a blood bath. It was me… Perfectly alive and unharmed, which must mean it wasn't my blood… but another person's blood! I looked emotionless. My eyes appeared tired, grey; almost demonic. I stared right into the lens of camera… right into my own dream._

"_MURDERER!" a lady's voice shrieked. Suddenly everything went black._

…

I slowly opened my eyes and through a dazed perspective and saw the ceiling fan spinning round and round. I must have woken up by the shock of dream. The visual images remained concrete in my mind for a few seconds, only to be taken over by very unfamiliar surroundings. The flashes of lightening caught the corner of eye from outside a large rectangular window portraying the sea. I breathed a sigh of relief when realised that I was not coaxed in blood. It was only a dream. The lightning was continuous yet I couldn't hear the thunder or even the rain for that matter, even though it stammered against the window.

While sat on my bed, I stretched my arms and rotated my neck in attempt to physically break me out of the half-asleep state, but I was irritated by something gritty grating the back of my neck and shoulders. I examined it with my hand to find... sand.

Sand… What the hell? The last thing I remember was waiting at the harbour at sunset; I was nowhere near any beach or even any sand. From that point, in my confused state, I whipped the covers off from my single bed to notice I was dressed in only a white vest and underpants. I brushed my golden brown hair with my hand only to find more sand that descended to the ground like a puff of dust.

Why was I covered in sand and partially naked?

Anyway, I got out from my bed and finally appreciated I was in my own cabin in Hope's Odyssey Cruise Ship. I found my clothes hung over a leather padded chair beside an oval coffee table. As I put my attire on, I embraced the visuals of the room. I had a small kitchen utility that consisted of a small sink, hot drink making facilities. Inside my bedside drawer I found a battery charged torch, a rain coat and a black pen with some stationary. Atop of the bedside drawer was an old fashioned phone.

They were three doors in my room. The large rectangular window was centred between two of them. One I assumed led to the en-suite bathroom. The second, facing opposite, led to the balcony outside. The last door must lead to the outside of my cabin. Hoping to find a mirror where I could take closer look at the sand on my body, I eagerly approached the bathroom.

*rattle rattle*

The door was locked. Damn! I have no card key. I've never recalled needing a card key to enter your own bathroom… But then again I've never been on a cruise ship before. I suppose a card key is waiting for me in the reception. I best check the time…

That reminded me! My phone! It wasn't in my pocket nor was it lying around in my room. Mum will go ape if I don't contact her!

I frantically looked around the room, but was taken aback by some of my cabins interior. There were a camera and monitor fixed onto my cabin walls. Gosh! They've seen me nearly naked! Surely they are only their for break-ins right?

But that belief was countered quickly. I shuddered to the camera that swivelled round locking onto me as if it was some sort of predator locating its prey. I began to feel more nervous. The doors were locked, my phone was missing, and sand has appeared out of nowhere. I was clueless to what was going on.

Precisely two seconds later the monitor crackled and tiny pixels vibrated like a swarm of angry flies on the screen. A black bear-shaped figure appeared on screen.

"**Jinkentsu Muhai** the other fourteen students are waiting for you into the reception hall located on deck number 3. Please make your way at your own convenience, but I suggest you hurry and meet your fellow passengers as they getting a little bored, Upupupupupu!"

My mind dwelled further into mystery. The childish voice seemed to stick in my head. How can a child sound so sophisticated? Is it even a child, or has someone hacked into the ship's devices? That would explain why the rooms won't unlock.

Either way I need to get a move on. My only way to unravel these mysteries is to follow instruction and meet the other fourteen students…But wait!

I was told they would be a total of fifty students. It says right here in my invitation let… oh wait, that didn't seem to be in my pockets, either did my medication. We must be segregated into groups for the ship tour.

I grasped the silver handle, pushed down and then…

*click*

I stepped out onto a firm royal blue carpet patterned with small golden anchors. The ship seemed to have the colour scheme of shades of blues, creams and yellows.

_*BANG!*_

"Egh!" I jumped. Yet it was only the door.

I had to get a hold of myself. I was on deck two. Ok! Now I need to get to the reception hall.

I followed up the curved stairs to deck three. As I did, the storm outside seemed to cast a dark eerie feel inside the ship. Ceiling light's flickered just like they did in horror movies; and I could finally hear the thunder booming and crackling. It was loud and domineering!

I reached another passageway but only to have my mind fuelled with paranoia as several cameras seemed to respond to my appearance by locking onto me. I could feel acidy fluids surging up my body as the ship gave a gentle yet unpredicted rock. Seasickness was surely kicking in, or was it just anxiety? I managed to control the uncomfortable bodily urge of projecting sick as I reached deck three.

At the top of the stairs, a big sign was jolted onto the wall. Turning right led me the dining room, kitchen and observatory; whereas straight ahead leaded to the reception hall.

Following the sign, down one more corridor, I finally reached double doors that were opened by just a small fraction. I looked above the door and plate of gold with 'reception' carved in was centred on top. I heard a muffle of voices, meaning a bunch of eager and apparently bored students must be waiting to greet me. I swallowed all of my anxiety and without hesitation getting the better of me, I pushed open the doors.

The motion of time seemed to slow down. The narrow gap expanded, and the hall lights came like a flare to my eyes…

My heartbeat was steady, but on edge. My eyes adjusted to the receptions furniture of royal blue chaise lounge sofas bordered with golden frames. The walls were cream with faint golden stripes and further along the walls developed into containers inhabiting various aquatic creatures. Golden pillars were positioned precisely in the room enforcing the neat and exotic style.

But what took me back the most were a group of students. These were no normal students. Their artistic appearances oozed out varieties of complex personalities. Their mixed facial reactions, body postures and initial first impressions gave the atmosphere a heavy dose of awkwardness.

I managed to regain confidence as my nerved began to whither. Courage fuelled through blood. In the room embedded with just silence and tension, I finally spoke.

"Hi everyone, my name is… Jinkentsu Muhai!"

With that, my words shattered the silence like a gunshot to a glass wall.

…

**Author list;**

The hazel-eyed bookworm

Shibehus

Komaeda1234

Xxpandaheroxx

LadyGlitchy

Khronovision

unicorn246

TheRoseShadow2 (with 2 characters)

FreezeThunder

The Legend of Zelda Fangirl

FourthMind

shyjoker

15lives

Saint River 2.0

**FINAL NOTE: There is a STRONG possibility that some of the minor characters will in fact become MAJOR characters. So please stay tuned and wait and see what happens.**


	3. Prologue III: Let's Introduce Ourselves

**A/N: I hope you guys have got the patience to read this VERY long chapter. I just want to thank everyone single person who have red and reviewed my fanfic. I appreciate it tons. Anyway, enjoy!**

_Meeting other students used to a social pleasure for people like myself_. _From the initial exchange of greetings soon led the days we would always cherish. Friendships form and stayed tight like a knot and secrets we made would remain forever locked. _

_However-_

_The fifteen students I was about to meet only led to days of dread. Social contracts were signed with naïve trust only to become blackened by the deepest and darkest betrayals. From this day onwards I was not on board Hopes Odyssey… no… I was on board the Despair Odyssey._

_It is about time you knew a little more about me and the students that accompanied me through the long drawn out days of despair. My name is…_

**_Jinketsu Muhai (18)_**

**_The Ultimate Lucky Student_** – _Like a lucky dip in a big black top hat, Jin was picked to attend Hopes Odyssey completely random. Living the life of a normal average student Jin has his own unique attribute from the other students and that attribute is… normality. _

_Most people in the past have compared me to one of those naïve Pomeranian puppies. I think it is mainly due to my erm…'cute' features, such as big round eyes, buttoned nose… well that's how my friends describe me anyway. But another reason is because I am soft, yet playful at times. People admire my thick blonde-brown puffy hair as it glistens like gold in sunlight. I wear tight pale pink chino shorts, a white polo shirt, worn loosely, and chunky white hi-top trainers. _

_Let's get the game rolling shall we?_

* * *

I stood facing the students like a bad performer to an audience. A mixture of voices began to charge the room. Remarks such as 'finally', 'here he comes', 'what's going on?-' all fired at me as fast as bullets from a machine gun. I stood speechless sensing the feeling of uncertainty. The student's faces portrayed nothing but confusion. They seemed to be dealing with conflicting inner voices just like myself.

For a split second, something caught my eye. To my right hand side I noticed a box with two, what looked like, card keys inside. I grabbed one at random, which, out of luck, turned out to be mine. It was actually an electronic handbook with a flip up screen with the card key tucked within the top. I placed it into the palm of my hand, lifted the lid up and a hologram of myself sprouted up in a blue fluorescent light. As the digital figure rotated, the screen gave a brief description about me.

Whoa! I've never considered myself to be a geek, but I was totally absorbed in this thing. After approximately twenty seconds, the device went black. Damn! I pushed several buttons down attempting the device to follow up with some introductory advice; however it remained black. Maybe the battery died. At that point I was finally interrupted with onset of human contact.

…

**_Shiki Takashi (17)_**

_***E-HANBOOK UPDATED***_

**_The Ultimate Psychic_**_ – Described as psychic machine due to his early years of helping those with his gifted abilities. From the simplicity of saving students to the drastic action of saving a life in a car incident, there is no question how powerful Shiki's abilities are. However due to using them in dangerous situations, Shiki has had to slightly withdraw from using his abilities due to sharp pains in his head. _

I was distracted by the sudden vibration in my pocket. I could see a spark of blue light buried in my pocket waiting to burst bright. Taking it out, I flipped up the lid only to be presented of another hologram, this time it was of the student approaching me.

His name was Shiki who seemed to have a cool and relaxed posture. His medium length hair was a dark marine with a light texture, strands reaching to his chin. He wore a long-sleeved t-shirt of dark blues and greys and cargo pants matching his hair colour, his shoes were plain black.

"This device will update wirelessly and exchange electronic information upon passing each other within a limited radius. We've been here for a while now so every student is logged onto the device. The power of the device is questionable as it seems to function without human contact." Shiki informed.

"Wow. That's neat! Anyway, call me Jin. I am the-" I stopped.

"The Lucky student, aged 18 with a birthday in late June," he interrupted, capturing the words right from my mouth.

"H-how did you know!?" I eagerly questioned.

"Erm.. I _am_ psychic." He teased.

"Aha!" I nervously laughed. He never took a glimpse at his own device, so unless it was a lucky guess he must be psychic!

…

Continuing with the introductions, I spotted a male student a tad smaller than me who appeared to be engrossed in a world of his own. His attire was formal and very monochrome as if every little effort was made to exclude any bright colours in his dress style. He was suited up in black, and wore an exquisite fedora with a white ribbon tied around the base. He wore a tie with a contrast of black and white, while a red circular symbol stood out in the centre. His face was slightly buried beneath short straight black hair.

**_Kazuki Enoshima (16)_**

_***E-HANBOOK UPDATED***_

**_The Ultimate Prodigy_**_ – Despair travelled through family roots, yet reasons for this were unknown. With a very troubling past, Kazuki only ever attempts to put things right._

"I bet many questions are overflowing your mind right now, but to carry events forward I suggest you introduce yourselves to the other students. We've all said our hellos and I am pretty certain we'll gain a clearer picture of what's happening shortly." He stated coldly without making any effort to eyeball me.

"Erm.. Nice to meet you, my name is Jin, what's yours?" I asked but feeling somewhat uncomfortable.

"My name is Kazuki." He said finally lifting his head up. He had icy blue eyes and quite feminine features such as long eyelashes and thin eyebrows. He then lowered his head back down which gave me an impression he no longer wanted to socially engage.

His words held the purpose of guiding me as he appeared to wait for events to unfold. Did he know something I didn't? As I began to let my brain wander from out of my head the tapping of small feet approaching brought me back to the present moment.

…

**_Teko "Adina" (19) _**

_***E-HANBOOK UPDATED***_

**_The Ultimate Magician_**_ – Born and raised in a circus tent after being abandoned, Adina's life journey has consisted of magic. Inspired by her idol Kejei Imagaru, Adina has learnt many magic tricks. _

"I am The Amazing Adina, welcome to the show!" She burst out.

Her warming smile quickly diffused the awkward atmosphere and placed me in my comfort zone. Her attire closely matched her school title. She wore a long black magician robe and top hat contrasting sharply against the white diamonds at the bottom of her robe and high white boots. Her short hair looked as tasteful as ripe cherries and her brown eyes were jugs full of enthusiasm.

"H-hey nice to meet you Adina," I was taken aback and my words came out fuzzy. She sure is crazy! But, she was like a spark of happiness electrocuting me with optimism.

"The Amazing Adi…" Adina's voice halted.

…

"Geez! We're not in some damn role-play… robot-magician girl!" Shot out like a dart, was a brass female voice which popped the comforting bubbled atmosphere.

"Let's keep this short, simple and maybe sweet." She forced out. "I am Kohaku Takeuchi!" She barked.

**_Kohaku Takeuchi (17) _**

_***E-HANBOOK UPDATED***_

**_The Ultimate Animal Breeder_**_ – Having an unpleasant family upbringing and being targeted by bullies at home, Kohaku finally stood up for herself and now puts bullies in their place. Although her personality resembles an empire lion she has a softer side of working with animals._

Her clothing couldn't be any different from her out-spoken and brutal personality. She had jet-black short hair. Her clothes from nearly head to toe looked distressed. She wore a heavy sleeveless black biker's jacket over a ripped white and black shirt and torn jeans. She had a small scar just below her left eye.

I was back on the tip of my toes after being blown back by her outrageous personality. She is an animal breeder? How does she get them to breed… by banging them together!? I stood completely unconvinced of her caring animal nature.

But then in a switch, she gave a weak yet convincing smile.

"Don't piss me off, okay? We'll get along I'm sure," she responded softening her brutal tone.

I gulped at what I first thought was a threat, but I okayed her by nodding my head and managed to warm a smile back.

…

Having so far engaging with a few, should I say interesting characters. I took a judgemental approach and attempted to locate ordinary looking students. I spotted three of them lounged out on the sofas by the aquarium fitted wall. As I walked over-

"BOO!" A random girl screeched sounding like the thrusting of metal.

My heart leaped. I moved back as a girl revealed herself from behind the golden pillar. Blood pulsated to my cheeks like lava erupting form a volcano.

"Aw, you've gone bright red like a big ol' beetroot!" Sumiko teased playfully. "In fact… if I compare you to my spunky new red hot prank bag, I'd say you are redder than that! Hahahaha!" She laughed distinctively, while holding her bright red bag against my flustered face.

**_Sumiko Taka (18) _**

_***E-HANBOOK UPDATED***_

**_The Ultimate Comedian_**_ – With both a Japanese and a American heritage, Sumiko's accent is quite noticeable. From the torture of bullying during school, Sumiko translates her inner demons into comical speeches. She may come across a little crazy as her humour can be fluffy and light or disturbing and dark._

Sumiko was dressed a bright red unzipped hoodie, possibly as bright my face. Underneath was a bright blue t-shirt and her bottom-wear were blue denim jeans. She wore her medium length brown hair tied back in a tight bobble, creating a neat ponytail. What was unusual about this girl is that she carried a large red bag that she claimed to be a prank bag. But why did she have her belongings with her? What was inside? If I remember correctly my belongings were taken away.

"Hey. Your belongings haven't been taken away." I pointed out.

"That's right! This prank bag goes everywhere I go! You never know when I might need to slip a whoopee cushion underneath somebody's butt! Hahahaha!" She guffawed. Suddenly it looked as if a light bulb had pinged above her head. She opened her bag and rummaged around. "There may be the issue of having lost my cell phone, but no worries, it'll turn up somewhere," she sounded convinced.

…

I got closer to the group of three students but paid particular attention to the aquarium as I passed by. Another student also stood their observing.

"Beautiful creatures aren't they." A soothing voice surfaced. The innocent looking boy gave me a pure smile and my racing heart from that getting frightened by Sumiko began to slow down in the calming aura that came with him.

**_Hiro Minigeshi (16) _**

_***E-HANBOOK UPDATED***_

**_The Ultimate Empathetic_**_ – Innocence and purity are words to describe Hiro. Like a guardian angel, Hiro has a natural power of soothing the emotions of others. He has a very calming aura that draws those emotionally damaged towards him. Hiro's caring nature can be abused, sometimes unnoticed such as the time he was used as a cash cow by parents for money making._

He casually wore his light green shirt with the top button undone and an unzipped dark blue leather jacket over it. He had grey pants reaching his ankles in which his skin was observant as he wore no socks. He wore a pair of white sneakers.

"I'm Hiro, pleasure to meet you Jin." He introduced.

We shook hands and exchanged a few more words with each before one of the three students called me over.

…

"Hey dude! Over here!" called the only male, sat opposite the two girls. "I need your company, as you can probably notice, aha!" He pleaded.

**_Hyoudou "Taishi" (17) _**

_***E-HANBOOK UPDATED***_

**_Ultimate Best Friend _**_– A well-deserved title for accompanying a person no matter what background, class or person beliefs. Wearing a heart visible on his sleeve Taishi is a friend to everyone and anyone. From early childhood memories of helping friends through the tragedies of bullying, Taishi is recognized as a trustworthy individual that anybody could disclose information to without it leaving his lips. _

I could feel myself beginning to salivate at the site of the huge cartoon pizza on his white t-shirt. Taishi wore an unzipped violet jacket over the t-shirt and wore blue pants and blue sneakers. His hair was untidy and blond, covering half of his ears. He was average build.

He indicated he desire for male company by pointing his head and darting his eyes to the two girls opposite him, who appeared engaged in their own world. He invited me with a welcoming smile and stood up from the sofa.

"Nice to meet you Jin, My name is Hyoudou Taishi, -Taishi for short." He greeted as we exchanged handshakes.

"Hey, you two, I think we've found ourselves another friend!" He beamed brightly with optimism.

…

The two girls snapped out of their giggling fit and turned their heads and revealed ecstatic faces. One of the girls sprouted up like a cat upon smelling food. As she did, she smacked her knee on the coffee table, however, she showed no reaction, but continued to look happy.

**_Hanabi Otanashi (17?) _**

_***E-HANBOOK UPDATED***_

**_The Ultimate Harpist_**_ – Learning to play the harp at an early age has granted Hanabi with media focused attention. Hanabi has been adopted by a well known Otanashi family. Her past remains unknown. _

Hanabi wore an oversized sweater consisting of warm stripe colours. She wore short black denim shorts and black sneakers with red laces. Her indigo coloured hair was presented in sixteen braids with secure bells attached to them. Her eyes were sky blue.

"Jeepers, that was a little painful!" She expressed somewhat positively.

"You didn't express any pain though, what are you some sort of super saiyan!" I joked.

"Dragon Ball Z! You're a fan! You should be in my cosplay fan club, we'd have so much fun!" She chirped. She threw herself at me and gave me a very fast but tight hug. "I am Hanabi! What is your name again, I didn't quite catch it!"

"You can call me Jin if you like."

I don't know why, but I couldn't stop comparing her to an energetic, playful kitten. How could she sit patiently playing a harp with a high energy levels like that! Her every movement was accompanied with the jingling of the bells in her hair like a bell on a cat collar.

"This is my new best friend!" She exclaimed presenting leaning her hand towards the girl stood up beside her. "You're up Naomi!"

…

**_Naomi Nightshade (17) _**

_***E-HANBOOK UPDATED***_

**_The Ultimate Funeral Director_**_ – As part of her developmental career of being a Funeral Director, Naomi has worked alongside her family which has meant she has witness remorse, despair and anger on a daily basis. Both her parents died, leaving her to manage the funeral directing._

Naomi had a gothic dress sense that fitted her youthful figure. She had very pale skin and wore exceeding amounts of black similar to Kazuki. She wore a sleeveless shirt buttoned up with skull heads. She wore shorts and long gothic boots accessorised with small silver spikes. Her eyes were crimson red and her fingernails were as black as the night.

"Hiya, Nice to meet you! If you ever want your nails done you can join me and Hanabi on a girl's night in." She teased as she brushed her long blond hair back.

Knowing that two girls had forged friendships pretty quickly gave me more motivation to finish the introductions.

…

At the other side room was a girl with smoky grey hair gazing at the storm through the only window in the reception. She stood beside a creepy mannequin wearing a gas mask, which looked completely out of place within the royal interior. She looked like another reserved student, but then suddenly she turned to face me just as a rod of lightning struck outside.

**_Nashi "Damiko" (16)_**

_***E-HANDBOOK UPDATED***_

**_The Ultimate Surgeon_** – _Nashi Damiko was orphaned at a young age and raised within a foster family. She has had traumatic experience within the field of surgery._

She had pale skin and her grey hair was presented in a short messy bun with strands flowing down into her face. She wore a white buttoned shirt folded up to her elbows, grey pants and nurses slippers.

"The name is Nashi Damiko. You can call me Damiko-san." She informed fluently.

"Nice to meet you Damiko-san, I'm Jin."

…

"I am Lione," grunted a voice creeping into the conversations. To my horror, the military gas-masked head of mannequin rotated and through what I could only see as big droopy eyes of the mask he stared down at me.

**_Lione Erebus Calogero (18) _**

_***E-HANDBOOK UPDATED***_

**_The Ultimate Mechanic_**_ – Lione's is half Russian and half Japanese. Throughout his childhood has been surrounded by lies, secrets and misfortune as his parents were involved in the Mafia. He has worn a black M40 field protective mask ever since he was 13 due as he is allergic reaction to animals. Lione obtains a scholarship. _

"Wait!? How the hell can a mannequin speak!" I cried.

"Insensitive jerk aren't you?" He questioned rhetorically. "I'm a student just like everyone else here, moron," he scorned with insults like needles.

His voice was heavy, and he seemed to be gasping for breath. I wasn't surprised considering the headgear he was wearing. He was very unsuitably dressed for these humid conditions, but then again the air conditioner seemed to keep the room cool. He wore a turtle neck zip up sweater that reached to his hips. The sleeves were so long they nearly dangled down to the floor. A white stripe was centred on his sweater with a green symbol of a feather. He wore baggy grey pants that tucked into knee high black boots. Small tuffs of cream coloured hair could be seen poking out from the top of his mask.

"May I ask why you are hiding your face?" I asked. Normally I wouldn't cut to the chase, but he came across so rude so I took my chance.

"Keep that pig snout of yours out of other people's business." He snapped. He shunned me by turning his back. "Do the intelligent thing and look at your electronic handbook, the answer is found in there. I'm bored now. Go way!"

With razor sharp words I did like he _rudely_ demanded. I stepped back and located the three final students in the room.

…

Just when I thought I had met the craziest people such as magicians and gas masked introverts now stood in front of me was possibly the youngest student who was dressed as a fox.

**_Aiko "Kio" Rondont (15)_**

_***E-HANDBOOK UPDATED***_

**_The Ultimate Horror Writer_**_ – Due to tension with his father about eventually becoming CEO, Aiko, 'Kio', ditched his route to success and spent time living in the streets. Kio has spent a lot of time during his childhood writing horror stories and now stands one of the most famous within that field. _

He wore fox-like features such as a blue fat fluffy tail and bushy blue ears which I assumed he wore on a headband. He was dressed in a black tank top and black shorts. He appeared the smallest out of all the students and most likely the youngest. He had a peachy complexion and had midnight blue eyes.

"Well, hello their what's your name?-" He asked.

"I'm Jin, nice to meet you. Yourself?"

"I'm Aiko, but Kio for short." His peach toned cheeks began to flare and he dipped his head down leaving half his face covered in his dark blue fringe. He seemed shy; however I could see an inner childish side to him waiting to break out the shell. His playful actions of spinning barefoot around one of the golden pillars gave me that impression.

...

The other student was a much bigger build to Aiko or any other student for that matter. He had medium length black hair tied back, a tanned complexion and eyes as dark as coal. He was casually dressed with a thick green jacket, blue shirt, blue jeans and white and red sneakers all of which were slightly torn.

**_Tanken Hogo (19)_**

_***E-HANDBOOK UPDATED***_

**_The Ultimate Street Fighter_**_ – Tanken was orphaned but eventually was introduced to street culture as he formed a gang with other males similar to his age. As he grew up his means of making money came from illegal street fights._

"This pipsqueak has been doing my fucking nut in!" He seethed, grinding his shark like teeth. "I would pound his head to the ground if he wasn't so young."

"I am sure we can sort this out without it resulting in violence." I tried to ease. He faced me with a fierce expression, tight eyes and sword sharp eyebrows. At that point I lowered my stance. "A-anyway I-I'm Jin, nice to meet you," I uttered.

""Tanken Hogo's the name, fighting's the game. Nice to fuckin' meetcha," he growled. "You wouldn't have happened to see a scrawny looking youngster with long brown hair would you. He goes by the name Kasai Ichijo". He asked.

I shook my head, but the name began to start to fill in jigsaw pieces to wider picture. I couldn't remember _hearing_ it, but I've _seen_ it somewhere, I'm sure. I could only feel frustration as I couldn't visualize anything, but the name was like a bad itch. It was somehow important.

"I am really sorry, but I can't help you." I felt gutted as I believed I might have information relating to this Kasai. Maybe he was an old school friend, I wasn't sure.

Tanken just sighed in disappoint, leaving me feeling a little guilty, that was my cue to move on to the next student.

...

**_Karasuma "Rei" (18) _**

_***E-HANBOOK UPDATED***_

**_The Ultimate Illusionist_**_ – With a rollercoaster journey of despair and grief, underestimating her own powers of hypnotism, Rei has witness a mentally scarring childhood. She has limited her powers ever since a family tragedy, but she continues to illusion within her magical profession. _

She had a pair of memorizing green eyes. She wore a knee length fluffy white dress under a black cloak and had a pair of black leather gloves. Her hair was messy and white, she almost appeared witch like, but that opinion was probably best kept to myself.

"Call me Rei," she said pulling wicked smile across her face. "What do you think of the other students? I think we're in a surprise when we see the last student." She cackled.

...

As soon as those words left her lips the reception doors creaked open which dominated the sound of the student's voices.

It was girl with knee length white hair that was brushed to the side. She wore a blue hooded top over a purple short vest and white sweater and wore a black skirt down to her knees. She glanced around and bowed down apologizing.

Shiki introduced himself and gave her the last e-handbook. She looked to side of the room I was standing and our eyes connected but quite bizarrely. Her pupils widened and he jaw dropped slightly as if I gave her some sense of danger. She quickly snapped out of the trance and made her way anti-clockwise around the room as if she wanted to avoid me.

I noticed my e-handbook begin to flash, as well as Rei's and Tanken's. We must have been close enough for the devices to connect. I was so eager to find out more about her.

**_Akatsuki Issho (18) _**

_***E-HANBOOK UPDATED***_

**_The Ultimate Astrology Researcher _**_– Living an early life of slavery, Akatsuki had a very deprived childhood. However one day she escaped and began to look at life through the stars she would stare at on a clear night's sky. Star gazing influenced her ambition to research stars and she eventually obtained a degree in astrology. _

After a few moments, she had eventually made her way around the room. Curious by her disincline to engage with me, I approached her first.

"Hey, Akatsuki right? My name is Jin." I provided her with a warm welcome and at the same moment I spotted a faded red stain on the cuff of her sweater sleeve.

It was blood! Yet it looked like it had been washed over a couple of times. Could she have been here longer than the rest of us? She quickly pulled down the sleeve of the hoodie and hid it. I hope she isn't injured.

"Hope's Odyssey students, it appears the sun has come out to play! Get your little feet to the top deck and embrace this beeeeeeaauuutiful day." The voiced screeched through the various speakers in the room.

That voice… It was the same one I heard in my cabin.

All of us exchanged facial expressions of confusion.

"Woohooo! Let's get going guys!" Sumiko shouted in excitement.

Akatsuki soon sprinted off. She must have realized I spotted the blood. I am sure I will find out sooner or later what's going on, but she appeared fine... I followed the rest of the students exiting the reception. Many of us were discussing on what is going on, while the small majority just remained speechless. Personally I had no idea what was going, but had the feeling of dread sitting at the pit of my stomach.

We reached the elevator- *ping*.

We crammed inside, all of us feeling slightly claustrophobic. This was when we all experienced the same silence. The atmosphere became dark and dread loomed over each and every one of us.

It was quite a long while until we reached the top. The doors opened on deck number eight, sunlight didn't greet us, just a cold wind whistling past us. Footsteps creaked over wooden planks and we all spread out on the top dock facing the ship's bow.

That was when we saw a black and white teddy bear right at front.

* * *

_Yes. Despair stood and stared sadistically at our faces. The devil grin, the red bat-winged eye and of course that distinctive laugh… "Upupupupupu." We were about to endure the worst times of our lives._

**A/N: Hope you are all happy with how I have presented your characters. I've had to modify appearances slightly as a lot of the characters would have been wearing similar type of clothes. If you are NOT happy with anything about your character please PM me and not leave a review (this is prevent any spoilers). **

**You may have noticed that some descriptions I have paid a lot more attention to, others little. Introductory chapters are very long so I've spent a lot of time cutting down. But before you characters leave the story they WILL have a some focus on them sooner or later.**

**I'll be possibly presenting my next chapter in script writing format due to the large amount of characters. **

**I AM open to criticism but please be sweet about it, okay? My writing does suffer due to personal difficulties I face, but please forgive any mistakes.**

**Thanks.**


	4. Prologue IV: Captain Monokuma

**EDITS FROM PREVIOUS CHAPTER: Hanabi is approximately 17, so ignore the (UNKNOWN) part. I wish I could change it without deleting the chapter or reviews. If anyone knows how, please PM me! :-( **

* * *

**A/N: I am extremely sorry for the wait guys! I've been very busy. But I hope to keep you up to date regularly until I face more time constraints lol. This chapter and many following chapters will be written in script format due to the amount of characters. Hope you enjoy the chapter! **

**Lemme give you all a virtual *hug* for all your support!**

* * *

Prologue IV: Captain Monokuma

The summer air seemed to be inhaled by the vacuum of smog clouds that surrounded us like a cloak. It felt unusually cold for summer. The mysterious voice deceived us about the sun, but was correct by informing us that the storm passed.

All the students, including myself, hesitantly drew in closer towards the bow of the ship. The stampede of our feet began to calm along with squelches our footsteps made as they compressed the damp wooden surface. Seconds after, we stood… in a silence. A dead silence. The bear divided in a black and white colour glared at us through its red bat-winged eye with a demonic smile that didn't crack.

I remained secure within the middle of the group with many others, while Tanken and Sumiko stood at the front. Rei, Damiko, Aiko and Kazuki remained at the rear. All of us seemed to very observant of each other. I think we were all waiting for some kind of order or communication to break the ice. Kazuki stood, head faced down, clenching his fist and trembling as if he was shaken up by anger. Hanabi and Naomi exchanged mischievous glances as if they were about to burst out in laughter. The rest of us… well… just waited in suspense.

HANABI _(teasing Aiko): _Okay. Which one of you guys have lost their little wittle teddy bear?

AIKO _(barking defensively back)_: I'm a horror writer! I don't do bears! Even scary looking bears.

TANKEN: Ask prank girl, she seems to be hiding all sorts of shit in that bag.

SUMIKO: As if! How would I fit that butt ugly teddy bear in my bag? _(childish tone) _Besides I like penguins. Bears are out of fashion. Booooooring, samey-samey and-!"

?: "BOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

At that moment the voice twisted what was becoming a comical infused atmosphere. Our eyes widened in a pinch as we realized the bear wasn't stuffed, sewn, stitched at all. It was… or appeared, alive.

SHIKI: That's the same voice from what we heard through the speakers moments ago.

?: One brownie point goes the psychic! B-but if he was a psychic he should have saw it coming! Puhuhuhuhu.

The bear's voice was so playful but in a way an evil child would laugh. The voice seemed to illustrate the image a sadistic clown at a children's birthday party.

KOHAKU: What on earth's _fuck_ is that.

? _(announcing proudly, bowing down to the student crowd)_:I am Captain, with a capital 'C', Monokuma! Captain Monokuma! I welcome you all on this voyage across Earth's seas. This sun ridden cruise is part of your reward for your talents you have portrayed during your academic years. I assume you've all made you acquaintances?

NAOMI: Sure, we've introduced each other, but there wasn't really any need to. Our personal background has already been inputted into this electronic device! What gives?

HIRO: I have to agree, the provided biographies are very revealing. We've been emotionally skinned before even socially engaging with each other.

MONOKUMA: I assssuuuuuume you are referring to the **student e-handbooks**? Each of them reveals a short, personal, bio of yourselves along with your ultimate title i.e. your gifted talents. They are designed to register data automatically as you improve you social network connections between each other; a billion gigabytes to be precise, enough to last you a lifetime.

SHIKI: Why fund so much into a device for only six weeks' worth of use? Unless it's a gift we keep permanently?

MONOKUMA: I'm not sure you heard my last words correctly. 'Lifetime', ring any bells? You…will…be…staying…here…until…you…die.

JIN: We've heard enough jokes already. I want to know what's going on. Where are the other students?

TANKEN: Yeh, I have a younger bro… well we are not blood related…but still!

SHIKI: My older sister was supposed to be with me as well. Is she not here on the ship? Has she been left behind?

MONOKUMA _(frustrated)_: Toooooooooo many questions! The words that come out of my lips are one huuuuunndered percent true! So listen carefully.

MONOKUMA: There are a total of sixteen students aboard this ship. _(Counting us individually with its paw) _One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen students, all standing in front of me. You'll live a communal lifestyle with each other until you die… unless-

KOHAKU: So you don't kid when you say we are living here forever?

YESSS! If you allow me continue WITHOUT any interruptions, I'll explain why you are here. After all this IS supposed be an opening ceremony not some bidding auction for a bunch of delinquent youths!

KOHAKU: _(approaching Monokuma)_: I am not here for all this bullshit! I say let's rip out those wires and we'll find the real captain and find out what is going on!

Kohaku approached Monokuma with clenched fists. Her feet stomped like an aggravated tyrant.

TANKEN: I'm with ya! I have a gut feeling this psycho knows where my brother is. If he doesn't want to co-operate I'll have beat it outta 'em!

TAISHI (_begging)_: Guys please consider your actions for the group's sake!

KAZUKI: He's right. We are unaware are their capabilities and aggravating the issue will lead us nowhere.

REI _(quoting KAZUKI)_: 'Their'? Our enemy is standing right in front of us. What makes you suggest there is more than one. The bear did clarify that there is only sixteen students. Do you perhaps know something we do not? Hmmm.

AIKO: Am I the only mature one here! It's a talking bear.I'm with mad girl here. _(Brimming with excitement)_ Let's have some fun and crush this thing! Yipeee!

KOHAKU _(directed at ADINA as she passes by towards MONOKUMA):_ C'mon magician girl, I'm sure you've got small black magic stuffed up your sleeves.

ADINA: Sorry, I only take orders from my master.

KOHAKU: Master!? Suit yourself witch! What about you, Lione? You look like the kind of guy that could make a bear sandwich.

LIONE: I wouldn't underestimate this bear… I mean look it. It's clearly something a sadistic bastard would create. To go over and completely destroy it would be too easy. Don't be stupid.

DAMIKO: I agree. Please trust us.

Their concerned words carried no weight and were useless in attempting to resolve the situation. Kohaku, Tanken and Aiko all teamed together narrowing onto Monkuma. I could only hope that this was some bad thought out joke that was about to end. But then...

NAOMI _(pointing at Monokuma)_: Guys! Watch yourselves!

My eyes could only lock onto what Naomi was pointing towards. The mechanical bears arm shape shifted, transformed- whatever… into rotary cannon. And then…

_CLERCHUNK!_

Time began to suddenly freeze as were all about to witness a possibly gunfire tragedy. We all shelled ourselves with the barriers of our own arms and withdrew to the ground. Our screams wailed through the air but it quickly drowned in the sound of…

_RAT-A-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT_

Bullets ripped the air and tore the atmosphere foreshadowing images of nothing but bloody corpses. The aftermath left nothing but a painful ringing in my ears. We were unpleasantly eager to peek and get a hold of what just happened and our bodies slowly recovered until we all stood on both feet.

TAISHI _(shouting in concern)_: Is everybody okay!?

KOHAKU _(Painful grunt):_ Uuraaghh!

Kohaku's vanquished growl confirmed that not of all us were okay at all. What it also confirmed was that this was no longer a joke. We were held hostage. Held hostage on a ship by a criminal bear! As bizarre that sounded it was the unfortunate truth. We haven't even gotten to the roots of why we were here or what he is going to do to us.

Taishi immediately ran over to an injured Kohaku. The two male students beside her were frozen statues. Tanken looked aimlessly at the bloody wound on Kohaku's arm. I stared blankly at the rotary cannon that released whips of smoke ascending into the air. The smell of burning and gunpowder shot up my nose like a rocket as I regained a clear picture of what was happening.

Taishi grabbed held Tohaku's limp arm in the cup of both his hands. Blood seeped through the gaps of his shaking hands.

TAISHI: I need some cloth- a cotton jacket- or anything to stop the blood… Anyone!?

I think most of us were still shocked by what just happened, but I managed to shake myself out of my concrete state and rushed over along with Hiro, Shiki and Damiko.

HIRO (_remaining calm)_: Damiko-san, you've had experience within the medical field. Is there anything you can do?

DAMIKO _(eyes half-shut with helplessness staring to the floor)_: I-I'm Sorry… I-I can't.

SUMIKO _(running towards us)_: Guys I have something that might help!

Sumiko pulled out a cheap white rabbit costume from her red prank bag. My immediate thought was to ask, why? But now wasn't the time or place.

SHIKI: That's like straw!? We can't use that.

In the extreme circumstance, Shiki whipped off his top leaving him shirtless. Shiki and Tanken bandaged Kohaku's arm while it was supported by Taishi.

DAMIKO: We need to get this girl to an Infirmary…

MONOKUMA: Puhuhuhu! I'm afraid it isn't as easy-peazy-lemon-squeezy as you think, hm? Decks four to seven are locked-

TANKAN: Then give us a key god damit!

MONOKUMA: I think you all need to slip back into the reality of the situation and understand I Monkuma- I am captain of this ship! You are all simply peasants! _(squealing)_ Now all hands on deck!

ADINA _(throwing her knees and hands to the surface)_: Aye, aye Captain!

NAOMI _(face palming in embarrassment)_: That doesn't mean we have to do as he says!

All of us were fixated in anger and dread, craving desperately for answers. The few of us remained by Tohaku's side, fingers crossed, hoping she was going to be ok. We finally did what the sadistic bear requested and remained quiet so it could explain why we were all here.

MONOKUMA: In order to free your body and souls from this peril. You must… drumroll please…. Tap-a-bum-bum-bum… You must. Kill. Kill .Kill. KILL!

LIONE: Killing? That's absurd, is this some joke?

JIN: K..Kill? Kill who?

REI: Like he said. There are sixteen of us. So the common sense answer is… to kill each other.

MONOKUMA: Ding Dong! One point goes the illusionist!

HIRO: B-but that's disturbingly profound!

MONOKUMA: Shuddap! The Captain hasn't quite finished. To sail your way to sweet victory you must kill and get away with it. After every killing, the surviving students will undergo a class trial in which you must seek out the culprit with any evidence you may have found. If the culprit gets away with the crime, all of you face execution and… DIE! But if the culprit is found guilty then only they will face execution. You'll remain living here until you either win the golden ticket out of this place or if you are an unfortunate one and get slashed to death.

TAISHI: None of us are going to kill to each other! What kind of human beings do you think we are!?

HIRO: Taishi is correct. It takes a considerable amount of hate for a person to commit such a tragedy.

MONOKUMA: Believe me when I say your intention to kill is greater than you might expect considering your circumstances. Upuhuhu!

KAZUKI: Devil Bear is right. Don't try sweetening the air with uniting speeches. We are all individuals with a background; like we've observed on the e-handbooks. We are products of earlier experiences in life so first impressions mean nothing. There could be in fact a killer amongst us already. We clearly know nothing about each other.

From that comment I couldn't help flashback Akatsuki's blood stained sleeve from earlier on in the reception. Kazuki was right! We really don't know anything about each other.

MONOKUMA: Any attempt to dispose a body into the sea is STRICTLY prohibited! We cannot have anybody cheating here can we? It would also be painfully boring to discuss in the class trials as well.

SHIKI: So let me summarize what we've just heard. We are to live a communal lifestyle here within each other's company for our entire lives, _unless _we act upon killing each other. Only then we can escape _if_ we succeed at not being found out.

MONOKUMA: For the billionth time. YES! YES! YES! Exciting isn't it?

MONOKUMA: You are trapped in here like sardines in a tin can. Upuhuhuhu.

HANABI: But outsiders will notice soon enough. Police helicopters will surround the ship in no time. Everyone knows we're off-land somewhere.

SUMIKO _(hint of optimism)_: So it won't take long for sixteen missing people profiles to be issued!

LIONE: The ship doesn't have unlimited diesel to run on either unless it makes a pit stop. You can't possibly keep this ship running overseas eternally.

MONOKUMA: You bastards really haven't taken much notice of your surroundings have you? Puhuhuhu. We in the middle of know where! Hope is out of your reach. You can tire those air functioning organs, you call lungs, aaallll you like. Scream, shout and cry, but not one soul will hear your voices. You need to KILL! KILL! KILL! If you ever want to embark on land again! Diesel or no diesel, all cruise ship needs to do is float. You are on Despair Odyssey!

Within our radius we finally calculated what we were surrounded by; colossal machine guns fixated to various parts of the deck. Cameras were like hungry hawks following our every movement. Most of all, we all confirmed, yet again, we were in the middle of nowhere with no cell phone or nothing that could connect to a wireless network or reach signal.

HANABI _(sulking)_: This is going to end up sinking like the Titanic…

MONOKUMA _(thrusting a fist to the air)_: Well, more of a reason to get this killing underway!

AIKO _(accompanied with a growling stomach)_: B-but what about food… a-and water?

MONOKUMA: You're basic needs will be attended to. There is no need to worry your little socks off.

HANABI _(tearful)_: But our families? Aren't we going to see them?

MONOKUMA: Noooooopee! Unless you get that golden ticket

MONOKUMA: Oh, yes-yes, one final note. Your student e-handbooks have various school regulations I suggest you all familiarize yourselves with them to avoid any bloody punishment. These handy things are bulletproof, waterproof and destruction erm…proof. Any attempts to chuck them overboard will result in immediate execution.

MONOKUMA: On that note. I wish you well with living together here in part of a communal lifestyle. Happy Killlling! Upuhuhuhu. _(Departs)_

REI _(licking lips)_: Best start to pick out my prey! Muwahahah! _(Departs)_

NAOMI _(cringing): _Eugh! She really creeps me out. Is she the only one who is treating this like a game?

KAZUKI: Dynamics have altered drastically. Although her attitude may be slightly disturbing, she is right. This is a game. Our prize is to win that golden ticket out of here. We lose if we don't kill. It's straight forward. _(Departs)_

Kazuki left us speechless with words that stung us forcing us to be more aware of the truth.

TAISHI: Just before the rest of you go... I'd like to say something.

TAISHI: Later on this evening, at say six o'clock, let's meet in the dining room and try and attempt to think strategically on our next step. After all, it appears we're going to be in each other's company for quite some time. We need to prove that criminal bear wrong! Let's tighten our friendship bonds and get through this together.

SUMIKO: I cannot say that will work for everyone. But yeh, let's do that!

HIRO: Teamwork is powerful and we will all become emotionally stronger in numbers.

HANABI _(drying her tears)_: Yeh! We will work as a team!

Taishi, Hiro, Adina, Sumiko, Hanabi and Naomi left the sun deck towards the elevator leaving a speckle of optimism. The others such as Damiko, Lione and Aiko slowly followed but remained withdrawn with faces painted with nothing but helplessness; well I couldn't say the same for Lione as he was wearing his mask. I don't think he seemed particularly bothered.

KOHAKU: Strength in numbers? Eh. I'll work alone when I choose to. But while I'm crippled, sure I'll help you guys out.

JIN: Do you need help getting to your cabin Tohaku?

KOHAKU: Do I look like I need more than one man! (_Referring to Tanken)_ I wish I could dispose of this pussy!

Taken just gave a defeated sigh and my lips sealed like an envelope. Tanken left with Kohaku supported on his shoulders. Then all that remained was myself, Akatsuki and Shiki – the quieter members of the group.

SHIKI _(digging his fingers into his head)_: Ugh! No use.

JIN: What's no use?

I was confident he was referring to his psychic powers, but I never really believed in that mumbo-jumbo.

SHIKI _(frustrated)_: My psychic powers just aren't as strong as they used to be. I am concerned about my sister. But telepathy, future readings and everything else seems to send sharp signals to my head.

JIN: I would completely take advantage of my psychic abilities if I had them too, but don't hurt yourself. Your sister isn't the one held hostage on this ship. I am sure she is in a better position than we are right now.

AKATSUKI _(softened tone)_: I think a good rest may be beneficial for your body, you've had a lot of terrible information to process, no wonder your psychic powers are not working.

SHIKI: Ok, thank you. I agree with Taishi that we should all regroup at six o'clock. Catch you later I hope. _(Departs)_

Now was the chance I could talk to Akatsuki about the blood on her sleeve. Maybe now wasn't the right time, but there is something pretty strange about it.

JIN _(nervously)_: I couldn't help but notice earlier… your sleeve… why is-

AKATSUKI _(interrupts)_: I am going to retire for a while. _(Departs)_

I was left alone with a cold rejection and a mystery left on my conscious. What was she hiding? Why is she so wary of me? Things will surely unfold soon; I couldn't be the only one who noticed the blood stain.

I held Tashi's optimistic attitude close to my heart. I was driven slowly by confidence and believed if we work together we can escape this hell hole. We _can_ do it! With that goal on mind I approached the elevator attempting to block out the despairing truth.

* * *

_So there we have it. This was the new chapter to our lives, most likely the final chapter. When you are reading a book, most of you lust after a happy ending that will move you, inspire you and give you hope. But this isn't an ordinary book. It's a diary of events written in our own blood that will deepen you into the cold and lonely depths of despair._


	5. Chapter One I: Reality Check

**A/N: just other thanks to all of you supporting the story. It does mean a lot! I hope you are happy with how your characters are represented. PM if you have any concerns.**

**Chapter One I: Reality Check**

The dramatic events left me mentally exhausted. The rest of the students were either in their cabins or exploring the unlocked areas of the ship. I for one just wanted to lie down and process what just happened, no matter how _real _and disturbing it was.

I grabbed my e-handbook from out my pants and took out the card key from the inner pocket. As I looked up I noticed my name carved into a golden slate along with a badly drawn chibi illustration of my face. At the same time, I noticed I was in-between the cabins of Damiko and Hiro.

I swiped my card through the electronic lock.

_Click_

The door opened and I found myself back where I started. But something was missing? There wasn't a lot on my room to begin with. Then the gritty sensation of the sand scratching my back made me realize the tiny speckles of sand had gone. But how was that possible? We were all on the top deck and as much as I distrusted that evil bear. His statement about their only being sixteen students seemed true.

Something wasn't right…

I climbed onto my bed and stretched out like star fish. I best check these regulations before accidently breaking one of them. I wasn't the best for sticking to the rules in my younger school days. I was greeted with the blue fluorescent light along with a message bubble expanding in and out on the screen. I activated it with the touch of my finger and presented before me were the rules;

**[ 1 ] All students will live a communal lifestyle on Despair Odyssey with the provision of all basic living needs.**

**[ 2 ] "Day time" (from 7am – 10pm), you will be free to explore the cruise ship as you please. However "Night time" (from 10pm – 7am) certain areas will become inaccessible, any attempt to trespass in these areas will result in punishment.**

**[ 3 ] Sleeping is only allowed in personal cabins. Sleeping elsewhere will result in punishment. Only one person is allowed to sleep within these cabins. **

**[ 4 ] Abuse to surveillance cameras, fitted firearms, monitors and especially the Captain will result in severe punishment**

**[ 5 ] The disposing of bodies, e-handbooks or evidence is SERIOUSLY NOT ALLOWED! Anyone who commits this will be SEVERELY punished.**

**[ 6 ] A 'culprit' who kills a fellow student will graduate from the school, but only if they are not found out by the other students.**

**[ 7 ] Additonal rules will be added at any other time.**

These rules, no matter how easy to follow, only reinforced the horrible truth we were completely stuck here held hostage by some crazy bear. The hairs on my arms stuck up and my caged heart began to bash against my ribs. I began to fluster and sticky pools of sweat crawling down my face to the back of my neck.

This is real; real despair.

I got onto my feet in a struggle and pulled the cord to switch on the ceiling fan. But nothing, the fans blades didn't move an inch. Frustration and anxiety fuelled my body and a heavy wave of nausea rolled rapidly in my stomach like clothes in a tumble dryer. Suddenly an acidy fluid began to surge up my body, I shot to the kitchen sink, hanging my head down.

"BLERGH!"

Liquid, like hot lava, plummeted out through my mouth and nostrils, singing the skin in the process. This was not seasickness. This was the effects of the cold, dark and despairing the truth.

"Get a grip! Get a grip!" I cursed, splashing my face with cold water.

I felt incredibly dirty and desperately yearned for a shower, however, there was no shower in the bathroom, just a toilet, sink and mirror.

What kind of cruise ship was this? I thought it might be a good time to search this ship, maybe they're some communal showers.

I explored the bottom deck in which I found the laundrette, communal showers and storage room. Inside the storage room was our suitcases, but nothing was in them. A massive crate was in the back corner and a bunch of empty boxes were carelessly chucked into a corner.

After a refreshing cold shower, I noticed it was five o'clock. I was really intrigued to see what the fellow students were doing.

I walked through the dark dreary halls and stairs to the reception on the upper deck. I was still feeling hot so maybe the air-conditioners would cool me off inside the room. The doors creaked open as I gently pushed them. I was immediately revitalized as I embraced the freshness in the pockets of cool air. The room was pleasantly quiet with rippling water sounds produced from the fish tanks, but I wasn't relaxed at all. I still felt shaken from the events earlier.

Silence embedded the room. Three students were in here; Hiro, Damiko and Lione. I approached Hiro admiring the fish tanks.

"Before everything happened I used to think these fish swam freely in here, but within these circumstances they're not. They are trapped. Trapped beyond freedom, forced into company with random other fishes and their survival depending on whether or not we… humans look after them." I put into perspective.

"You are projecting your own thoughts into the nature of fish species. After the events today you are bound to have a clouded judgement and a negative outlook on everything that surrounds you. An empathic attitude is likely for all of us right now, for the people who care anyway. The fish are still free. So are you! All of us, we just need to make the best out of a bad situation." Hiro's input was moving and made me realize that there is hope.

"Comparing our situation through the idea of fish tanks describes our situation well, however it only takes a shark to come in and tear us apart. That is clearly a better representation of our situation." Damiko pessimistically prospected.

"I think we need come to grasp that we are not fucking fish we are humans. It's stupid! Look away from the fish tank and face the reality of the situation." Lione grunted.

Damiko scowled briefly at Lione, whereas myself and Hiro both sighed.

"Does anybody know how Kohaku is coming along?" I questioned, toning down the atmosphere.

"Oh yes! I did knock earlier but there was no answer. Perhaps she fell asleep after that traumatic incident." Hiro said.

"Anyway I haven't eaten yet and it's approaching six o'clock. I'm going to make my way down to the dining room."

"I will gather anyone who may still be in their cabins; I will meet you down there in a short while." Hiro stated.

Hiro left the reception and Damiko and Lione either didn't hear me or just completely ignored me, I had an uncomfortable feeling it was the latter.

Up ahead the passageway was the dining hall and the kitchen. I stepped inside to find it a lot brighter than any other room. The harsh lights emphasised how dirty the room could get, must be used as a motivator for us to clean. Taishi was in there along with four other girls, Sumiko, Hanabi, Naomi and Adina. Oh. Aiko was here as well; I could barely tell with his fox-like accessories. Taishi seemed to be a girl magnet of the group and appeared have already earned the trust from his four female companions; it was most likely his optimism that was the turn on. Not his looks!

"Jin!" Hanabi greeted me gleefully. "Taishi thought of an amazing idea of preparing a welcome feast for all sixteen students." She explained. She grabbed me by the wrists and gently pulled me to the kitchen. "I'll always, always try, no matter what. Then even if it all goes crappy, I know that I did what I could and I wasn't helpless." Hanabi added. "So you wanna help!?"

"Y-yeh sure, where do you want me?" I agreed slightly pressurized.

Hanabi took me through some grey doors that pushed open in a breeze. My feet crunched and squeaked under slushy mounts of ice. I looked up to see Adina and Aiko defrosting the freezer with ice-picks. Sumiko hysterically ran from oven to oven observing the food that was in there. Naomi and Taishi were both gathering some table utensils.

"Jin, just in time to help," smiled Taishi. "To kick-start our, shall I say… unpleasant experience on this ship. I thought we should all group together and start building friendships, so we can learn more about each other." Taishi stated, clasping his hands under his chin.

"Isn't that an amazing idea Jin, isn't Taishi the greatest -" Hanabi praised.

"Yeah turn a bad situation into a good one. I must applaud him for remaining positive," Naomi interrupted jumping onto the bandwagon of praise.

The seven of us bonded through the preparation of our evening meal. Various meats soon appeared on the table oozing their meaty juices. The table was then brightened up with salad leaves, fruit and various vegetables from emerald peas to sweet orange carrots.

The remaining students gathered in the dining room. Hiro explained that Tanken and Kohaku would not be attending due to Kohaku's condition. As we briefly expressed our perspectives of the events from earlier and clarified that we were all aware of the rules, conversation tipped towards a more comfortable conversation of food.

While some students sat alone it was impossible for them to isolate themselves from the elate atmosphere. Taishi seemed to regulate the conversation. Hanabi kept everyone amused with her funny little stories. Sumiko never stopped talking but left nearly everyone in barrels of laughter with her comedian material. Even the Shiki became involved, more talkative than I ever thought he would be.

"Okay, no more meat or icky veggies tomorrow," Hanabi moaned detestably inspecting the chicken leg. She was the last one to have finished eating, possibly due to all the talking.

"We're on a fucking cruise ship with limited supplies; you can't expect a five star cuisine type service." Lione criticised.

"Please let's not fight… We could write down our favourite meals on the black board on the left hand side by the kitchen entrance. On top of that, let's use it as a teamwork chore list so we can effectively tackle through the cooking, cleaning and washing." Taishi suggested. His effort to keep every single person here happy, despite their attitude, was something I envied about him. But his attempts to glue the group together weren't enough.

The light atmosphere suddenly began to drown in despair…

"Ahem Ahem. This is announcement from no other than Captain Monokuma. It is now 10 o' clock. Night time begins. The sun deck will soon close. Sweet dreams, snuggle up buttercups, upupupu."

The muffled bear's voice sent a chilling streak of dread through the room as it only reminded us of the events from earlier and the reality of the situation. It was already ten o'clock. We all became silent and the flow of conversation became corrupted with paranoia, dread and depression.

"To reassure us all, I heavily recommend for all of us to be in our room ten o'clock and not exit them until the following morning at seven o'clock," Taishi suggested.

"That's a good idea. It will ease our conscious," Hiro added.

"But what if we are hungry!? Aiko piped.

"Then we take a reasonable amount of food from the kitchen and then store it in the kitchen facilities provided in our cabins." Shiki put forward.

"Funny how we've just been provided a set of rules from a teddy bear and now some arrogant pretty boy and his fan club are adding new ones to the list." Rei criticized Taishi exchanging a disgusted look.

"My intention isn't to dominance the group with any authority. I'm simply trying to lead us all into teamwork. It's the most important survival strategy and to save our minds from suffering from paranoia," said Taishi.

"You really don't understand do you?" Kazuki patronized, sitting legs crossed with his hat casting a shadow over his eyes. "This is game, a game of life or death. That bear is going to be in our faces pushing everyone last one of us to breaking point until we commit that deadly deed that everyone is delusional to believe."

"Don't throw a spanner in the works. Us lot helping out in the kitchen earlier proves we can all get along!" Hanabi snapped back. "Isn't that right Naomi?" Hanabi nudged her.

"Erm… Yeh. We had fun." Naomi sounded unconvinced.

"G-guys. It's past ten o'clock, remember the rule?" Adina pointed out.

**[ 2 ] "Day time" (from 7am – 10pm), you will be free to explore the cruise ship as you please. However "Night time" (from 10pm – 7am) certain areas will become inaccessible, any attempt to trespass in these areas will result in punishment.**

"Those certain areas the bear was referring to must be the sun deck then and possible other unknown areas of the ship," Shiki calculated.

"Before we all go, I want to say something." Taishi announced. "I really hope we can a great day tomorrow. I'll be here tomorrow morning- seven am sharp. Please, let's just all work together. We are all good people and I want everyone one of us to be included and fighting for our freedom."

Finishing with inspiring words all of us departed from the dining room either willing to either co-operate or to fight this battle alone.

As I left the dining room heading towards my cabin I was stopped by a flustered Tanken.

"Hfff… J-Jin have you seen Kohaku. I left her alone in her cabin for a moment while I made myself a hot drink- you see her kettle broke." Tanken flustered breathlessly.

"Calm down. She's either on the bottom one, maybe doing laundry or taking a shower or somewhere on this deck. The sun deck is closed so she can't be up there."

"She's not in the shower I've looked. Well not technically… But ya' know what I mean!" Tanken puffed.

So it was either the reception of the observatory. The reception was completely quiet so was the observatory but there is where we found her looking occupied with her own thoughts.

"Kohaku, I was getting worried!" He barked.

"Dude! Personal space! Can't I get ten seconds alone?" Kohaku questioned sharply and stormed out the observatory.

"What a waste of effort," Tanken groaned. "All I want to do is keep my mind occupied. My younger brother, Kasai, is out there somewhere. We've been so close as of late. To think how he is going to cope without me." Tanken grieved.

Then it dawned on me. That name! Kasai Ichijo! It was carved on the gravestone. My hands were covered in blood. It was just a dream, no a nightmare!

Should I say something? In the state he's in, I can't.

"We won't be stuck here forever. If we stick together and play along with this _mad_ game it won't take long for help to find us. This ship cannot stay afloat forever. What will happen in severe weather conditions? Surely one remote controlled teddy bear can't control the ship, keep an eye on us and observe any outside forces. Clearly this hasn't been thought out properly." I stated remaining hopeful. I place my hand on Tanken's shoulder. "We're going to be fine. You will unite with Kasai and when it's all over we will pretend this experience never happened."

My words were weightless, lacking confidence, but they seemed to put Tanken's mind at ease, for now anyway. His personality seemed a lot softer compared to my first impressions of him.

However, I wasn't sure how long I could keep the explicit imagery of my previous nightmare bottled up. It had to mean something, I mean, I have never met this Kasai before yet his name was clearly engraved onto that gravestone.

After what seemed the first steps to a possible friendship on here, the two of us left to retire for the night.

When I got to my room I curled up into a ball on my bed. I concealed my light body in the thick white duvet covers. I wasn't cold. I just wanted to feel safe. I closed my eyes and all I saw were flashes of dead people. Feint imagined screams wormed into my conscious so I pressed the palm of my hands firmly on my ears. Eventually I felt myself drifting off to sleep, but at the back of my mind I couldn't stop thinking, not even for a second… that…

There is a killer amongst us.


	6. Chapter One II: Let The Games Begin!

**A/N: Another later chapter which I do apologize for. I've been a busy bunny! This chapter contains a lot of important information and contains rich characterization. Not all characters do feature due to it consisting of "Free Time". But anyway I hope you all enjoy! **

**Chapter One II: Let The Games Begin!**

I awoke the next morning to haunting surroundings that verified yesterday's events were not a nightmare. Well, it was a nightmare, just the kind that I had to live through day in and day out, struggling to lift the weight from the anchor of emotions. But I couldn't allow my feelings to burden my mission here.

My mission was to escape this sinking ship and help anybody who wants the same thing. But the same couldn't be said for the other fifteen students. The easy way out was to kill, but of course you had be able to get away with the murder in order to free yourself from what Monokuma overly describes as despair.

With the dark cloud cast above my head I managed to force myself out of bed, give myself a quick face wash and get changed into my clothes. I was curious to know what time it was. But then…

"Good morning! It's 7am. Daytime begins now! Let's all get our hands on deck and make the most of this beaauuutiful day!" The deranged bear's voice spat through the speakers in my room.

Following our agreement to meet 7am sharp to prepare breakfast me and Taishi met outside our cabins. We waited for Hanabi who probably took a bit longer to fasten all those bells to her long violet hair. We were patient until it reached quarter past.

"I'll give her door knock," I said to Taishi.

*knock* *knock*

Another couple minutes passed.

"She isn't answering, she isn't the kind of person to let anyone down, especially you Taishi… What happen's if she is - "

"Don't," he stopped me right there. "She may have awoken extra early to start the food preparation." He eliminated what I said immediately, looking frightened of what may be the disturbing truth. Taishi gulped.

We headed to the dining room hoping to hear the bells in her hair ringing and to be ambushed by her innocent and warming smile, however at the entrance to the dining room there was nothing but silence. We both pictured the worst circumstances of her not being there. We pushed the doors open and nothing.

"S-She's a heavy sleeper right… Must s-still still be asleep." I rattled in anxiety.

"Wait, we haven't checked the kitchen." Taishi said.

Taishi was determined, but we were waiting outside her cabin for twenty minutes. Surely if she was down here all that time we would smell food cooking.

We hesitantly opened the kitchen doors and our WORST fear stared at us in our faces.

It was Hanabi, lying under a worktop table.

S-she can't dead…

"G-god! Noooooo!" Taishi shrieked, blowing my ear drums. Our cold blood grew goosebumps across our skin and we were shaking rapidly as we gawped at the lifeless body… until…

Movement… She moved!

"G-guys what's all the fuss."

She spoke! Hanabi rubbed her eyes, waking up from what was actually a deep sleep.

"We thought you were d-dead," I uttered.

"Silly! I just don't like beds! Especially with a storm brewing outside."

"Well you are safe now." Taishi said overwhelmed. He hugged her tightly as she got out from under the worktop.

"But she… she hasn't been punished?" I questioned.

**[ 3 ] Sleeping is only allowed in personal cabins. Sleeping elsewhere will result in punishment. Only one person is allowed to sleep within these cabins.**

"Punished?" Hanabi questioned.

It was clear she hadn't memorized or taken any notice of the regulations.

"Let's get started on this breakfast shall we!" Taishi announced with optimism attempting to turn the situation round. "Hanabi do you mind setting the table in the dining room?"

"Sure!" Hanabi leapt up like a cat in full enthusiasm and left the kitchen clutching onto eating utensils and table cloths.

"Please let's not dwell too much on the fact Hanabi has broken one of the fundamental rule. She hasn't been punished. Maybe the criminal that's controlling that bear fell asleep." Taishi whispered.

"But it's clear from the morning announcement he wasn't." I stated.

"I'm going to keep her under my wing and try and to keep her in my site. Could I be burden and ask you to also keep an eye on her?" He asked in desperation.

"Yeh sure. I don't mind. I won't mention anything to the other students either." I reassured.

I secured his promise with a firm handshake and then continued with the morning breakfast preparations. Everybody soon gathered in the dining room for breakfast, even Tanken and Kohaku this time. I'm glad to see her getting better.

The morning went fast most likely due to me juggling different thoughts on why Hanabi wasn't punished or what that crazy bear had in store for her. Taishi's leadership also lacked, possibly due to the same curiosity. I hope she is going to be ok. I helped Adina wash up the pots from breakfast and left to my bedroom for a little peace and quiet.

After a quick lay down, the clock hands hit 12 o'clock. Now what should I do today?

===================================FREE TIME======================================

NAOMI NIGHTSHADE | OBSERVATORY | DECK 3 12:15pm

She was close to Hanabi, but I couldn't bring myself to tell her about her avoiding the punishment by sleeping somewhere else besides her room.

Naomi seemed peacefully distracted from the events as I saw her smiling fixed onto the scenery outside. I was beginning to think the same clouds and the same sea were getting quite dull.

"Human emotions, aren't they interesting?" She questioned gazing out the clouds through window obstructed room. "I couldn't help but look at each and every individual when that evil bear told us the throat cutting truth. I was intrigued at the different expressions through their reaction to the news."

"Do you want to spend time looking around the ship? I want to spend time looking at the fish tanks. The colourful fishes are dazzling." Naomi asked.

So we spent time together roaming around the ship and taking note of the beautiful attractions such as the fish tanks and on the sun deck, although we had to hurry back to the observatory as she was allergic to bee stings. We felt a lot closer.

"Does death scare you?" She questioned abrupt.

"Erm… Yeh sure it does. But what scares me more is the intentions of the other students. Why'd you ask?"

"It's just my job as a funeral director. I see so many deaths. But witnessing a death on this cruise ship would somehow feel different. It'd be darker… creepier- and to think they won't have a funeral!"

"I-I haven't really thought that far. I sure hope it doesn't happen either."

"Death isn't the end ya' know."

"How do you mean?"

"The memorial afterwards, seeing everybody; family and friends. Seeing them cry. Decorating the deathbed of the ones you love is also an important ending part to that person's life."

"I personally hate that part. It brings families close together but for the wrong reasons."

"You're not a funeral director so you won't fully understand. I take pride in my job and witnessing bonds strengthen after death is such a rewarding part to my job. Like I said you won't understand but death can be the beginning to wonderful relationships between other people." She finished.

"Either way I really don't think I could manage my emotions through that kind of job. I must be more scared of death than you."

After a weird conversation about death and having heard a more well round perception of the impacts of death I returned to my room. I still got some time left. What should I do?

===================================FREE TIME======================================

KAZUKI ENOSHIMA | PERSONAL CABIN | DECK 2 15:13pm

His door was propped open with a hand-made wooden triangular block. I still knocked; he wouldn't be person to take light to the situation if I disturbed him. His door slowly creaked open.

"Oh it's you. What do you want?" He hurled. His tone of voice was as cold as his icy blue eyes.

Disregarding his attitude I still persevered and decided to spend time with him. I was surprisingly invited into his cabin.

I spent very brief time comparing his cabin to mine. I thought I was clean, but his cleanliness was on a different level. His bed smelt as fresh as spring daisies and the silver draining board was free from washed pots. It just gleamed. The outside balcony had a lifeboat attached, fire extinguisher and a rubber ring, but no rope. I thought every cabin balcony had a rope?

We spoke swiftly in regards to our cabins before I was about to exit. But he stopped me swapping his; what I thought was and eternal frown into pure curiosity.

"None of you guys are aware are you?"

"Aware of what?" I questioned in curiosity

"Yet _I'm_ labelled the amnesiac." He groaned sarcastically. "Do these strings of events not resemble a past disaster?" He questioned sharply.

"Erm… I'm not sure what point you are getting at." I replied in confusion.

"Interesting… It doesn't matter anyway." He brushed off.

I struggled to continue to conversation and frantically tried to think of another topic. Bing!

"So you have any family outside? Siblings?" I questioned, forcing curiosity.

"Nyek…" His muscles tightened.

"I-I'm sorry. That must have come across really insensitive." I apologized.

"No. It's fine. I have one sister, technically we are not related but she earned that right to be part of my family. Sadly my two other sisters passed away." He explained.

"I'm so sorry to hear that. I'm pretty lucky to have no siblings to worry about. I'm an only child fortunately." I stated attempting to somehow emphasise with Kazuki.

"Have we done now? I'm going to rest before we meet in the dining hall for our evening dinner." Kazuki snapped.

"Yeh sure. If you ever -" My voice halted as the door slammed shut in my face.

I went to my room but didn't feel sleepy at all. I looked at my clock and it was like the hands hadn't moved. Guess I still have free time.

===================================FREE TIME======================================

AIKO RONDONT | SUN DECK (BOW OF SHIP) | DECK 8 15:57pm

Aiko sat confidently on the rails that surrounded the ship. His body posture however lacked the electricity he was normally charged up with. He rested his chin on in the palm of his hand while his tired eyes gazed out at the sea.

"You should be careful not fall," I warned him concerned. "You look tired, Aiko."

"Who cares? Being dead doesn't matter now does it? Even if I try my hardest to stay alive, I am still dead to my family," Aiko sulked.

His body became to look unsteady as began to lightly sway back and forth. Fearing the worst, I Immediately tucked my arms under his armpits and yanked him off.

"Hey! I was enjoying that! Aiko groaned like a child.

"Well you were going to fall; you should thank me for saving your life."

"Drowning isn't painful anyway…" Aiko sulked.

"But getting ripped up by a hundred bullets isn't?" I reasoned tilting my head to the built on missile machinery on the ship.

Jeez! This guy seriously needed to cheer up. Well he is the youngest out of us all, only by a year, but still, I couldn't let him wallow in self-pity. What could I do to cheer him up? Hmmm…

Aha! I'll stoop to his level on what may be deemed as fun.

"Hey, Aiko! How about we play a game of hide and seek?" I questioned, faking my enthusiasm.

"Hmm… You sure," He asked, in which I responded with a light nod. "Ok! I'm hiding you need to find me! Hehehe! Close your eyes. No peeking now!" He giggled. With that his rapid footsteps began to sound feint as he exited the sun deck. After counting a minute I began my search.

Observatory…. Nope..

Dining Room…. Kitchen… In the freezer… In the freezer? What am I thinking?

For a while I felt like giving up, but there was one last room…the laundry room.

It was empty from my first glance. He was small so maybe he was under a pile of clothes, but I found nothing. Surely I would have found his clip-on tail or ears poking out. But then I noticed that one of washing machines was surprisingly bursting with clothes inside, yet it wasn't clothes it was…

"Aha! I found you!" I screamed in victory.

"Yay! You know how long I've been stuck in here. I can barely move my legs."

"Aiko, how the hell did you even fit in there!"

"With great effort!" He uttered eventually managing to escape from the machine. "Say, Jin, do you think our family miss us?"

"Erm… Yeh of course they do! Why the sudden change in subject?"

"Being stuck in this washing machine for the last hour made me think didn't It? About what my family were thinking. Obviously it's only been a couple of days, but in weeks, months, years will they even miss me?" Aiko fretted.

"Don't let this experience cloud your judgement of what your family or friends think. There is no way you will find out due to impossibility of connecting to the outside world. But fight through this experience with the memories you have of your family." I advised.

"The relationship I have with my parents has never been great though. I mean I was meant to be part of the CEO. My father had planned a perfect future for me, and I am beginning to believe that my career of horror writing has thrived from a meaningless childhood obsession."

"But say if you did follow your father's footsteps you may have never realised on who you are. Sometimes it is better to follow your own initiative than advice from your parents."

"Yeh, maybe you're right," Aiko concurred following a growl from his stomach.

"That sounds like the time for dinner!" I laughed.

Following out heart-to-heart we both headed to the dining room for dinner.

…

Later after dinner, time was approaching 9 o'clock. The temperature inside my room was high. A humid night was upon us. I exited through the back door onto the balcony of my room where I stood gazing out at the sea wondering what was waiting for me out there. Then suddenly-

_*Plop*_

An object dived down from above me, sank for a short while before plunging itself back on top the water's surface. It slowly became distant as the wave's tongues licked it away. It must have come from the top deck!

I hurried up the stairs and eventually onto the elevator where I impatiently jabbed the button over and over again until it levitated me to the top. As the doors opened I saw Akatsuki stargazing. I couldn't ignore her this time; she might have seen what happened.

"Akatsuki did you see who chucked the object into the sea?" I asked.

"It was me," She answered without hesitation.

"But the rules state we cannot dispose of -"

"I disposed an object which isn't a body, isn't a student e-handbook and isn't a part of vital evidence." She interrupted, correcting me.

"Can I ask what it was?"

"It was a note I wrote earlier this morning and I enclosed it within an empty oil bottle. It's a note of hope. It is our only way of communicating with the outside world." She stated.

"I never thought of that." I never thought she wanted to escape. _Of course_ she wanted to. But I didn't expect her to be the one to be so eager.

Suddenly a shadow emerged through the darkness of the night.

"Wh-what do you think you are doing!"

It was Monkuma, or the devil bear, Kazuki would name it.

"That is strictly forbidden I cannot have any person founding out the most despairing secrets in the world!" Monkuma raged. "All your e-handbooks will now have additional rule."

**[ 8 ] No object, no matter how undervalued it may be MUST not be disposed in the sea. Any further attempts to do so will result in strict punishment.**

"This will also prevent any lazy littering and protect the ecosystem. There is some hope in me after all! Upuhuhuhu!"

"We won't give up you evil bear!" I barked.

"That's not what I want you to do. Fight your way to victory. Your family and friends must miss you terribly. You know what you must do to see them, hmm? Hmm?" After his attempts of manipulation, he vanished.

"Just ignore it. It's nearly ten o'clock I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast." She stated in her monotone voice.

But this time I couldn't let her leave without explaining the blood on her sleeve. I grasped her arm light and she responded by quickly turning around but she didn't loosen my grip.

"Please, to put my mind at rest, tell me about the blood stain on your sleeve." I urged.

"Well can you tell me about the sand in your bedroom?" She questioned turning the situation around on me.

I was left speechless. How did she know?

"From star-gazing all my life I've used observation skills to be very analytic of my surroundings; In case you were wondering how I know." Her softened tone began to sharpen. "Just like you can't explain the sand… I can't explain the blood."

"I-I'm sorry. I was worried… worried about you!" I stated concerned.

"Well there is no need to be. Now I'm going to my cabin before we actually _do_ break a rule this time." She harshly worded before leaving the top deck. Right after-

"Ahem Ahem. This is announcement from no other than Captain Monokuma. It is now 10 o' clock. Night time begins. The sun deck will soon close. Sweet dreams, snuggle up buttercups, upupupu."

I ran from the top deck to the elevator before the sun deck became under lockdown. After reaching my cabin I was ridden with guilt for upsetting Akatsuki and what dwelled on my mind more was the mysteries of the blood and the sand. What was it all about? Could I be sure Akatsuki was telling the truth? The questions circulated my mind as I lay in my bed dreading that tomorrow will just be another day.

Or will it?

…

I woke up early the following morning to the sound of rain spitting at my window. Darkness lurked outside and waves carelessly rocked the ship. I could feel my seasickness kicking in but after sipping a cold glass of water my stomach settled. The stormy weather dominated the atmosphere and instantly drenched the day in misery. I looked at the clock-

8 o'clock? But I haven't heard the morning announcement...

Maybe the weather has buggered the signal or something, or maybe the bear was asleep or maybe it had a terrible, terrible accident! Damn I wish. I hurried into my clothes; I could miss a shower for one morning- or maybe this is the second morning I've missed it.

I made my way to the dining hall just like yesterday morning. I was curious to see if anyone else missed the morning announcement or maybe I was just in a deep sleep. As I approached the dining room doors on deck 2-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A high pitched shrieked flooding the deck and sending haunting echoes down the passageways. Aiko and Adina burst out of the dining room doors, nearly knocking me over.

"W-what was that...?" Adina gasped.

"Quick it came from the top deck!" Aiko allowed me and Adina to lead the way.

The two of them were shaking like fragile leaves. I couldn't work out on where the voice from, but I followed where Aiko believed the scream was. We all took the stair route to the sun deck opposed to the elevator, hoping we could get there faster…

…but what we saw only made us wish we didn't take the quickest route.

As we took our first few steps out the elevator onto the sundeck, Hanabi and Naomi's stood rattling tightly grasping onto each other as if they were watching a horror movie. As I shifted my glance to the side of them what they saw was a scene of horror.

It was one of us…

…Dead. Lying on the deck as the wet weather washed his blood to the tips of our toes.

The game has begun.


	7. Chapter One III: Investigation

**Chapter One III: Investigation I**

Student numbers gathered one by one and our reactions was like a domino effect.

What lay down before me was death…

…I have witnessed an actual- real death. Real blood… a cold lifeless body that was once a fiery, energetic and deep down caring man…

It was…

Tanken Hugo.

The shock and grief left us with our mouths wide open, yet not a single word escaped. It was a few moments before we could recover from the shock enough for the rain to trickle a steam of diluted blood to our feet.

SUMIKO (_shaking)_: D-did he disobey the night-time rule…?

TAISHI _(tearing up)_: No. It is no other than that… murderous bear…

Monkuma sneaks out from nowhere.

MONOKUMA: Who me? I mean if I had the chance I would almost certainly; definitely, one-hundred percentingly would kill if I could!

KOHAKU _(approaching Monokuma)_: He was my friend you fucking piece of junk metal! I'm going to have you this time and throw you off the god-damn ship!

As Kohaku was about to make the same mistake as last time, Lione grabbed he wrist and threw her back with full force until she crashed to the floor with a painful bang.

KOHAKU _(standing on both feet)_: You fucking gas-masked weasel!

LIONE: …

KAZUKI: He saved your life, which I personally believe he shouldn't have done. When will you learn we are simple pieces on a chess board? As much as I detest this devil bear, we must co-operate for the sake of our lives.

MONOKUMA: Very precisely put! You should apply for the next captain… if you succeed at living of course! Upupupu!

KAZUKI: I will not rest until you are the one facing a torturous death!

MONOKUMA: Now, now, now. Let's not all get catty! We should be focusing on this, well, dead corpse and the fact that one of you standing here is in fact the killer.

AIKO: Liar!

HANABI: That can't be right. We get along just fine!

HIRO: It's repulsive for you to burden us with this crime when it was you who did this dark deed.

MONOKUMA: No! You cannot pin a crime on such a bear. Discriminating! All of you! Just because I am a bear does not mean I committed the crime. Please accept that one of your so-call-friends has cold heartedly killed this man.

MONOKUMA: Clearly I know which one of you dark hearted children did it.

MONOKUMA _(teasing): _What do you think the surveillance cameras are for?

MONOKUMA: On top that I didn't even have to use my first motive! Upupupupu!

We all didn't want to believe it, but that was the reality of the game. In order to win the golden ticket out of here was to actually kill another student and get away with it.

SHIKI: So what happens now? Since we are all taking part in your sickening game.

MONKUMA: I clearly question whether you are psychic, upupupu.

We were all handed a **Monokuma file**.

MONOKUMA: This handy little file briefly describes the cause of death, the time and many other important facts that will contribute towards your investigation.

MONOKUMA: I suggest you put your paws- I mean knuckles, down to work and try your aaabsoluuute hardest at gathering evidence. After all there will be an execution today and if you fail discovering who the culprit is all of you face a painful penniless death.

MONOKUMA: You have a limited of time to gather your evidence before you take part in the class trial. In this trial you must present your evidence to narrow down the suspect… Anyway time is ticking. Tic-toc-tic-toc-tic-toc… Upupupu!

_(MONOKUMA departs)_

So there we had it. We could grieve, wallow in self-pity or start pointing the finger of blame. That is what most normal people would do given the situation. But this was a game and we all knew it. We had put our feelings to one side and investigate this crime until the time stops ticking. Our lives were on the line.

TAISHI: I strongly suggest we all work together on gathering as much evidence we can find.

SHIKI: Anyone who is unwilling to co-operate will only position them as the culprit themselves. _(Tilts head back) _I've narrowed a couple of suspects down already.

JIN: The investigation has just begun. How can you possible know?

SHIKI: I'm psychic and I don't give any secrets away, nor will give names away. After all psychic is not a supernatural ability, it requires hard work and sometimes I can indeed be wrong.

SHIKI: Either way. Good luck with the investigation

_(SHIKI departs)_

Ok. Let's get on with it. I'm going to find this killer. No matter what!

**INVESTIGATION START!**

**[1] |||| Monokuma File #1 |||| (Added to truth bullets)**

**==Victim== **

**Tanken Hugo**

**==Time of death==**

**6:30am**

**==Body whereabouts==**

**On the sun deck. Visible upon exiting the elevator. **

**==Cause of death==**

**Strangled to death with a long object**

**==Other==**

**Various stab wounds across the body. Victim was dressed in nightwear; white briefs and a white vest.**

I should start by taking a closer look at the victim.

DAMIKO: Body examination is in my fields of expertise. If you please allow me room and silence through this procedure, it won't take long.

Damiko crouched down thoroughly looking at the body. I found it very uncomfortable, something I personally couldn't do.

DAMIKO: Look. _(Pointing to the victim's naked arms and legs) _These wounds have been washed by the rain and they're indeed quite small from what I initially thought when looking at the wounds on the chest.

JIN: Yeah. All that blood made it seem as if the victim was stabbed with a large sharp object, like a knife.

DAMIKO: I agree.

Damiko lifted Tanken's blooded vest so she could examine the chest wounds.

SUMIKO _(teasing sarcastically)_: It's hardly the time for us to be getting all randy now is it? _(laughing)_

HIRO _(scolding)_: Sumiko! Now isn't the time for such humour.

SUMIKO: I-I'm sorry. It's how I cope with my nerves.

DAMIKO: Regarding the death… It's clear that victim was stabbed various amounts of times with a precise, fine object, so clearly not a knife.

So what could it be then?

**[2] |||| Various precise wounds |||| (Added to truth bullets)**

HIRO: The victims neck is also covered in a red rash as well, most likely from the strangling; the cause of death.

**[3] |||| Reddened neck |||| (Added to truth bullets)**

SUMIKO _(pointing to rope lying on the floor)_: It's the rope. That was the object that killed him.

She was right; there wasn't anything else it could be. The irritable material of the rope must be why Tanken's neck is so red.

**[4] |||| Rope ||||| (Added to truth bullets)**

JIN: So where would the weapon be that was used to stab Tanken.

HIRO: Well the rules state;

**The disposing of bodies, e-handbooks or evidence is SERIOUSLY NOT ALLOWED! Anyone who commits this will be SEVERELY punished.**

**[5] |||| Regulation 5 – Not to dispose evidence ||||| (Added to truth bullets)**

SUMIKO: So it must still be on this ship somewhere.

Determined I headed to one place where it could likely be.

**Location: Deck 1 | Storage and trash room | Students: Nobody**

I rummaged around several trash cans keeping a very close eye on every singular item, but nothing.

I then noticed to the side of me that one of the student's suitcases had something white hanging out from it.

As I unzipped the case I found…

A white rabbit costume. The last place I found that was in Sumiko's prank bag and this is in fact Sumiko's luggage case. It has a name tag sealed inside. I closer inspected the costume and found a few loose strands of black hair clearly standing out amongst the white fur.

That isn't the colour of Sumiko's hair.

It's Tanken's hair! Or maybe another student with black hair… Kazuki or Kohaku

**[6] |||| Strands of black hair on rabbit costume ||||| (Added to truth bullets)**

There was nothing else I could find in this room. I left but had a fright as I came out!

AIKO: Jin! Jin! Adina has turned pear shaped! She's shut herself in her room and won't come out. You should try to see if she'll talk to you.

JIN: Ok, I'm on my way!

**Location: Deck 2 | Outside Adina's cabin in passenger way | Students: Hanabi and Naomi**

NAOMI: It's no use Jin she isn't spilling out. Out of everyone I thought she would have opened up to me and Hanabi. We're pretty tight.

JIN: Well, I'll give it a try.

I knocked on her door and called her name. But even after five minutes, there was nothing.

HANABI: We will stay here. She might need our support when she eventually opens up.

Seconds after, her door creaked open.

ADINA: G-h-g-hoo…

NAOMI: G-h what? Spit it out Adina.

HANABI: It's ok. We have plenty of time.

ADINA _(shrieking)_: Ghost!, I saw it last night!

The two girls jumped in suspense as the door was slammed back in their faces.

That was strange.

NAOMI: That girl has always been a bit wacko ya know?

JIN: But surely it must be related to this murder, she hasn't freaked out like that while I've been here.

HANABI: So she must have been awake last night and saw what might have happened.

HANABI: M-maybe a ghost killed Tanken! _(Squealing)_ We could be on a ghost ship! Ahhh!

NAOMI: There is no such thing! Out of everyone please believe me when I say there are no such things as ghosts! I am a funeral director after all.

Either way Adina's account could be vital to this investigation.

**[7] |||| Adina's Account ||||| (Added to truth bullets)**

Kohaku and Tanken spent quite a lot of time together. Maybe she knows a little more about this case. I knocked on her cabin door, but no reply. I looked through various places on the ship until I found her in the kitchen.

**Location: Deck 2 | Kitchen | Students: Kohaku**

She stood leaning against the freezer, pressing a frozen bag of peas against her back thigh.

JIN: What are you doing?

KOHAKU: What do you think!? Gas-mask maniac threw me to the floor earlier. He left a bruise on my back. How many fucking injuries am I going to get this hell hole! It took me ages to get this frozen bag as well, with no damn ice pick.

JIN: No Ice pick? They used at least one the other day when defrosting part of the freezer.

This could be added towards the investigation.

**[8] |||| Missing Ice Picks ||||| (Added to truth bullets)**

JIN: Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about Tanken. You got on very well, before, he… well…

KOHAKU: Is died the word you are looking for!?

JIN: Y-yeh sorry.

KOHAUKU: I witness animals die all time, although in this case we're dealing with a dead human it hasn't affected me as much as I thought it would. I'm a tough nut to crack.

KOHAKU: Sure I'm a little down about it, but I can handle myself.

JIN: So… did he say anything to you that might help towards the investigation?

KOHAKU: He spent a lot of his time talking about his younger bro. I think he goes by the name Kasai?

That name still sent shivers down my spine.

KOHAKU: He cared about me a lot. I'm not sure why. But we seemed to get along. He was very protective over me, which surprised me. He always came across as a tough cookie but deep down he soft. Personally, that guy made me cringe!

JIN: So why would anyone do this to him? And who would tackle a big guy like that?

KOHAKU: Obviously they never witnessed his softer side and had something against him.

Kohaku's overview of Tanken's personality was too subjective and individualistic for me to use it as evidence but it may be handy towards the investigation.

**[9] |||| Kohaku's perception of Tanken ||||| (Added to truth bullets)**

After a thorough conversation with Kohaku I decided on a vital place where I could find evidence. Tanken's bedroom!

I hurried out of the dining room to the deck below. I had to bear in mind we have a time limit to gather all this evidence. As I reached the second deck…

…BUMP!

SUMIKO: Ooow! Slow down Mr. Pilot!

Sumiko! Should I mention the rabbit costume!? It could have been her that killed Tanken off. After all I did find long black strands of hair on her rabbit costume which was in her bag.

Suddenly a cardkey dropped from her pocket as she lifted herself up from when I knocked her over.

JIN: Here, I'll get it.

As I picked up the cardkey it had "Tanken Hugo" typed boldly across it. Why the hell does she have this!? This is getting more suspicious.

SUMIKO: Give me that! I am about to search Tanken's room?

JIN: But h-how did you get it?

SUMIKO: Well I was down in the laundry and found his jeans. I was a tinsy but sneaky and thought I could try and find some ultra-cool evidence that nobody else found!

JIN: I best take a closer look at the laundry. I might find something else in there.

JIN: I'll meet you in Tanken's room in a short while. I'm just going to have a quick look in the laundry.

On my way to the laundry room I couldn't help think that she may have gone to Tanken's room to clear up some evidence. But this was Sumiko… she _can't _be the killer.

**Location: Deck 1 | Laundry Room | Students: Rei and Lione**

JIN: Hey guys! Have you found any evidence?

REI (_sharply put forward)_: What's it to you?

JIN: Well I thought we were all working as a team?

REI: Like I've said before. I follow the regulations of no other than Monokuma. He is the one with our lives on the line. I'm not following some brain-dead, peacemaker kid and his gang. It's not my style.

LIONE: Neither is it mine. Are you going to waste my time here or are you going to get your neck stuck in before I boot you out of here.

I decided I'll keep my mouth shut and rummage around to see if I could find anything.

Aha! I found Tanken's jeans. From what Sumiko described it was these that he was wearing from yesterday. B-but didn't he just wash those from yesterday? If I remember correctly these were the jeans on top of his laundry pile. Why were they washed-

Wait… They _weren't _washed! They've just been shoved into an empty machine. Surely he wouldn't have simply put them in some random machine without any other clothes.

**[10] |||| Tanken's Jeans ||||| (Added to truth bullets)**

REI: Here have this.

As she spoke I found myself covered in a white sheet that had just been flung at me.

JIN: Oi! What did you do that for.

REI: You wanted evidence… Here is some.

I took the bed sheet off my head and disturbingly noticed speckles of blood dotted across one of the corners.

JIN _(snapping)_: What an unhuman thing to do!

REI: Grow up child. We're playing a killing game, you're going to see much worse than that.

REI: Ooh! Ooh! Maybe you will be the next victim. Nayahahaha!

**[11] |||| Speckles of blood on bed sheet ||||| (Added to truth bullets) **

On that note I left the laundry room. Now I must search Tanken's room! If his bed sheets have blood on them in might provide me more clues to what happened!

But before I could, I was approached by Taishi.

TAISHI: Hey Jin! Come here I want to show you something that might or might not be related to the case, but as a team I believe we should confide in each other.

Taishi led me to the communal showers.

**Location: Deck 1 | Communal showers | Students: Taishi**

TAISHI: It's pretty unusual but I found this large plastic bag in the shower, dripping wet. It looks like a laundry bag. Whether it's related to this case or not, I suggest we bear it in mind.

**[12] |||| Wet-through plastic laundry bag ||||| (Added to truth bullets) **

Now I need to get to Tanken's room. As I hurried up the hallways and up the stairs to deck 2, I finally arrived in Tanken's room in which Sumiko held open. I was breathless.

**Location: Deck 2 | Tanken's cabin bedroom | Students: Sumiko, Kazuki and Shiki.**

When I got inside, I was shocked with what I saw, or probably didn't see. The room was immaculate. It was very tidy. How could a murder happen in this room? No signs of blood, a struggle or anything.

KAZUKI: This is remarkably unusual. The murder couldn't have happened in this room.

SUMIKO _(patronizing)_: Well we did find the body on the sun deck didn't we?

KAZUKI: If you paid attention to the regulations you'll find we cannot access the sun deck, and the time of death was during the hours it was closed.

SHIKI: That's very true. The culprit must have killed the body elsewhere inside this ship. Yet we cannot find any blood anywhere. That's very unusual considering Tanken's body was drenched in it.

KAZUKI: We have thoroughly searched this room and there is nothing left. So you might as well all leave.

I left Tanken's bedroom. I was the first one to leave and then I found Akatsuki down the hallway entering a bedroom which wasn't hers. I followed her silently and slipped into the room before it had chance to close.

AKATSUKI: …

Although she took sight of me, she didn't speak. She just went through the investigation as if I wasn't there. But I could see why…

I took a glance of the bed which was coated in crimson sludge. It was blood! Tanken MUST have been killed in this room. The carpet was blended in with blood.

JIN: Is what I am seeing… real?

AKATSUKI: Yes.

JIN: H-how did you get in. Kohaku couldn't have seriously given you here cardkey having done this!

AKATSUKI: You are in shock you are prone to come to conclusions. Don't let what you see now drive you off the investigation.

AKATSUKI: And the card key was lying in the reception.

JIN: But surely Kohaku would have said something. I mean she was in her room last night. She couldn't have been anywhere else… the rules and regulations state so.

**[13] |||| Kohaku's cardkey ||||| (Added to truth bullets) **

**[14] |||| Condition of Kohaku's room ||||| (Added to truth bullets) **

MONOKUMA: Boooored, Booooored. I am so bear(ingly) boored!

MONOKUMA: Ok! The Investigation has finished! I hope you have used your time wisely. Must I remind you that your lives are on the line!

MONOKUMA: The class trial is about to begin. If you all make your way to the store room and push that big heavy crate outta the way! In there will be where we'll be taking part in the class trial.

MONOKUMA: I hope you are all as excited as I am! Upupupupu!

His cringing clown voiced crackled out the speakers and left my ears ringing slightly.

JIN: Are you ready?

AKATSUKI: I don't know. But we have no choice. Let's go.

…

We all gathered in the store room. Lione kicked over the empty suitcases in his way as he one-handily pushed the crate to reveal a burgundy, diamond-plated door.

All of us seemed quiet. Our eyes all focused on the door. We were all suspicious of each other and kept conversation to a very minimal. Lione, Damiko and Kazuki were not hesitant when entering the hidden door. The rest of us seemed hooked back by fear, but eventually with slow and nervous footsteps we all passed through.

We ended up silently being gobbled by a claustrophobic elevator which I presumed was going up, however, as Kazuki pressed a bright red button my heart sank as well as myself and the fifteen other students. I gritted my teeth as the cringing sound of metal screeching screamed in my ears.

KAZUKI: I hope we are all prepared and mentally prepared to present our evidence.

His voice broke what was beginning to be a never-ending silence. But right now I couldn't recollect what evidence I found. My heart was thrusting back and forth. It was loud, heavy and it felt like a stone slab in my chest.

DAMIKO: Any hiccups then it is us who walk the plant on Despair Odyssey.

TAISHI: An innocent man has been killed and all we can think about is saving our own necks.

KOHAKU: Then let's do him right and find this bastard of a killer!

HANBI: I will try my best, but I can't promise I'll be a whole lot of use.

LIONE: Then keep your loud mouth shut.

SUMIKO: _(jumping to Hanabi's defence)_: Oi! Do you have anything to put forward or are you going to keep hiding behind that gas mask I haven't seen you take off since you arrived here!

LIONE: Don't bore me with meaningless insults. We have no room for mistakes and our lives are to valuable for any subjective judgements.

REI: There is no time for school-girl babble, so I agree with him. Let the grown up's handle this.

SUMIKO: B-but I'm 19. Oh, but you're right. I'm not as old as you. I mean long white hair, pensioners clothes and black gloves to hide those saggy hands. I bet you're talking through false teeth as well.

We were all awkwardly stood there in the heat of the argument between the two girls until Rei finally looked up eyeballing Sumiko. Her snake green eyes were fixated on Sumiko as if she was prey. Suddenly she jolted towards her knocking a couple of students in her way until her hands were wrapped around Sumiko's neck.

SHIKI: Now's not the time. Get off her!

His words just bounced off her as she tightened her grip, tight enough for Sumiko to hardly squeeze any words out.

A few of us managed to finally slip in-between the pair to diffuse the argument.

HIRO: Do you think Tanken really wanted this!? Our behaviour now is just what the bear thrives from.

KAZUKI: He is right. Let's not give devil-bear the satisfaction he needs.

SUMIKO: Geez-louise! I was joking. I am a comedian after all.

LIONE: I told you to keep your mouths shut.

HANABI: There was no need for that-

ADINA: The Amazing Adina would like to point out the 'ping' some of just heard.

JIN: You are right. The elevator has stopped moving.

The argument fizzled out and moments after the darkness in the elevator began to evaporate by the strong light in the room ahead of us.

Standing in front of us wasn't just a normal room. The term, trial, Monokuma used wasn't just a metaphor. This room looked as if we were in court. Standing posts were marked with photographs of all of us. I was unsure where the bear managed to get these photos from. The standing posts were positioned within a circle which meant no hiding in the corner. This was intense.

What made this experience more frightening, dominating and bizarre was Monokuma. He glared at us while wearing a ridiculous black captain's hat with a skull symbol marked in the middle. Yet he remained silent.

We all took our positions until every standing post was filled. I struggled to keep my head held high. If I looked up I'd only get ambushed by several pairs of suspicious eyes, but, if I don't look up… They might think _I'm _the killer.


	8. Chapter One IV: Class Trial I

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for a long update. It is pretty tricky writing a class trial, hehe.**

**Khronovision who's character is "Shiki" has kindly illustrated some of the characters that have appeared in my FanFic. As far as I am aware Shiki, Jin and Kohaku have been drawn and photoshopped! So look on his deviantart ID which is… DespairFrost.**

**Hope you all check it out, his artwork is incredible!**

**Chapter One IV: Class Trial I**

_List of found evidence:_

**[ 1 ] == Monokuma file #1 == **_Victim: Tanken Hugo | Time of death: 3:45am | Body whereabouts: Entrance to sundeck via elevator | Cause of death: Strangled to death with object | Additional Information: Various stab wounds across the body. Victim was dressed in nightwear; white briefs and a white vest._

**[ 2 ] == Numerous precise wounds == **_The victims numerous stab wounds are small and were done with a fine object._

**[ 3 ] == Reddened neck == **_The victims neck looks very irritated._

**[ 4 ] == Rope == **_Rope was found lying clearly next to the victim's body._

**[ 5 ] == Regulation 5 (No disposing of evidence) == **_Anything relating to the crime cannot be disposed of._

**[ 6 ] == Strands of black hair == **_Strands of black hair was found on Sumiko's rabbit costume._

**[ 7 ] == Adina's account == **_Adina claimed to have seen a ghost during the early hours of the morning._

**[ 8 ] == Missing ice picks == **_Ice picks cannot be found in their usual location._

**[ 9 ] == Kohaku's perception of Tanken == **_Kohaku spent a lot of time with Tanken and felt certain he was a lot softer than other's perceived._

**[ 10 ] == Tanken's Jeans == **_The jeans Tanken had only just washed have appeared lying around in the laundry. _

**[ 11 ] == Speckles of blood on bed sheet == **_Must be Tanken's blood on these bed sheets. _

**[ 12 ] == Wet-through plastic laundry bag == **_Taishi found it dripping wet in the communal showers. _

**[ 13 ] == Kohaku's cardkey == **_Akatsuki found this in the reception._

**[ 14 ] == Condition of Kohaku's room == **_Kohaku's room is covered in blood. Blooded bed, blood stains on carpet._

The awkward silence couldn't be any more unbearable. Sharp eyes shifted from person to person; all of us trying to suss out who really killed Tanken. I had two people in mind. But it just seems unlike them to commit such a terrible crime, especially against their friend!

Tanken was visible within the circle in a washed grey portrait, his face just about recognizable as it was marked with a big red cross.

I finally shifted my gaze to that uncanny bear that did nothing but smile grimly at us like this was a game to him. It was a game for us as well- a game of life or death. Yet, unlike Monokuma we really, really did not enjoy this.

MONOKUMA: It's like being back in a class assembly isn't it!

KOHAKU: Yet we're on a ship you fucking skid mark!

MONOKUMA: Upupupu! Yes, I'm just used to this taking place in schools you see.

TAISHI: What do you mean 'you're used to'?

REI: It means were not the first to fall into his bear trap.

MONOKUMA: Enough tittle tattle!

MONOKUMA: We all know why we are standing here. We are going to claim justice for Mr Tanken Hugo. A man one of you metaphorically- and quite literally stabbed in the back.

I still couldn't believe that one of us could do such a thing. Every time I heard those words, my heart sank.

MONOKUMA: At the end of the trial you must all make a unanimous decision on which one of you is the culprit. If you get it correct then… 'bing'… they face execution. But if you fail to come to the same agreement or select the wrong person then the killer sails free from Despair Odyssey and the rest of you will be executed, one by one.

MONOKUMA: Now… Let's begin the fun and games and start the class trial!

_**TRIAL BEGIN!**_

SHIKI: So according to the Monokuma file, Tanken was strangled to death with an object and died at 6:30am… What time did you girls find the body?

HANABI: E-rm… I don't r-remember. Everything froze when I saw Tanken's body.

LIONE: You're wasting your time prodding these girls for answers they know nothing.

LIONE: I mean look at her. She can barely stand on those wobbly legs.

DAMIKO: We can't let a burden waste our time.

TAISHI: Stop attacking her! Clearly she's traumatized. Give her a while to recover.

NAOMI: In regards to the time, it was approximately fifteen minutes before 8 o'clock in which I and Hanabi found the body.

REI: Approximately? We want facts not estimations.

NOAMI: Well were stripped from our phones and watches weren't we, how could I possible no the accurate time!

HIRO _(worried)_: Please don't fight again.

SHIKI: My question is if Tanken was strangled, then what do these stab wounds explain? Surely the culprit could have just killed him off with a few more stabs. Why go through the effort of strangling him?

SUMIKO: The amount of wounds on Tanken surely would have killed him off!

* * *

**[ Nonstop Debate #1 ]**

Ammo:

+ Monokuma file #1

+ Numerous precise wounds

+ Strands of black hair

SUMIKO: Why would the killer need to strangle Tanken when they could have continued to stab him?

SHIKI: Obviously simply stabbing him to death wasn't enough to kill him.

DAMIKO: Many of you are assuming the wounds are dealt from a typical sharp weapon.

DAMIKO: Yet you are completely wrong.

ADINA: == **But he would have got stabbed with a knife, right from the kitchen. ==**

JIN: No that's wrong! *** [ 2 ] == Numerous precise wounds == ***

* * *

JIN: When Damiko was examining the body, what looked like deep wounds were actually tiny compared to damage a knife stab would have dealt.

DAMIKO: If Tanken was stabbed that many of times with a knife then he would have lost a lot more blood and would have died. The weapon that dealt this damage to Tanken are simply pin pricks compared to the impact of the knife.

HIRO: So what might have been the weapon used to harm our friend?

* * *

**[ Present Evidence #1 ] **

**[ 8 ] == Missing ice picks == (+) **[ 4 ] == Rope ==

* * *

JIN: It was the Ice picks!

TAISHI: What makes you say that? Have you seen the murder weapon?

JIN: While I was in the kitchen speaking to Kohaku I noticed that the ice picks were missing. They have been used by all of us numerous times to defrost the chest freezer.

KOHAKU _(cursing Lione)_: I was tryin' to find a god damn bag of frozen peas to ease the pain after I got chucked to the floor by that goon!

REI: Just because they are deemed missing, you cannot be certain that they were used as the murder weapon.

* * *

**[ Nonstop Debate #2 ] **

+ Numerous precise wounds

+ Reddened neck

+ Regulation 5 (No disposing of evidence)

REI: It's foolish to base the murder weapon on items that are simply missing.

AIKO: == **She's right, they probably just chucked it off the boat or summat! ==**

SUMIKO: Then how are we ever going to be sure what caused these wounds in Tanken?

HIRO: We need to think carefully of what other weapon might have been used.

JIN: No, that's wrong. *** [ 5 ] == Regulation 5 (No disposing of evidence) == ***

* * *

JIN: If you remember correctly, the rules state that no item relating to the murder can be disposed by throwing it off the ship.

AKATSUKI: I think it's more accurate to update ourselves with the new regulation.

**[ 8 ] No object, no matter how undervalued it may be MUST not be disposed in the sea. Any further attempts to do so will result in strict punishment.**

HANABI: So the killer must have hidden it right?

KAZUKI: I say otherwise.

Kazuki pulled out a plastic bag from his pocket to reveal two bloodied ice picks.

Some of the students looked down on the others as if to say 'I told you so', others were shocked. Whereas myself began to question why he had the murder weapon on him?

SUMIKO: You kept all that hush hush mr sneaky pants!

NAOMI: Where on earth did you get those?

REI: This is a complete show he's pulling off because he is under pressure. Mark my words this sophisticated rat has a lot more skeletons in his closet. Don't be fooled by the 'genius' he makes out to be!

REI: I think he's the killer!

DAMIKO: Yes. Why reveal the murder weapon after we were certain on what it was and know that it couldn't be thrown off the ship.

KAZUKI: This hardly reveals much about the case.

SHIKI: He's right. We are losing focus. This weapon is NOT what killed Tanken.

AKATSUKI: I am sure Tanken would have put up a fight considering his build and personality. That is why he was stabbed first, to slow him down.

TAISHI: So let's all together as a team work focus on the murder weapon itself.

* * *

**[ Nonstop Debate #3 ] **

+ Ice picks

+ Rope

+ Wet-through plastic laundry bag

+ Reddened neck

AKATSUKI: So we've come to a conclusion that the ice picks was not the weapon that killed Tanken.

SHIKI: If we look back at the Monokuma file it states that Tanken was strangled to death.

HANABI: Well surely someone as strong as Tanken would have been the one to do that.

HANABI: I mean how could the girls and indeed some of the boys have managed to go up against him?

SHIKI: We have to remember that Tanken may not have been in the best physical state due to the stab wounds.

DAMIKO: The stabbing also happened before the death as not all the blood stains were washed away with the rain. Some were still dry.

HANABI: **So anyone would have been able to strangle Tanken with their hands with him being weak?**

JIN: No that's wrong! **[ 3 ] == Reddened neck ==**

* * *

JIN: Well you are right by stating that we all could be suspects, but Tanken's neck was red and looked extremely irritated.

DAMIKO: Any pressure made with human hands would not leave a mark as dark and sore as that.

HANABI: Well what could it be then?

* * *

**[ Present Evidence #2 ] **

[ 8 ] == Missing ice picks == (+)** [ 4 ] == Rope ==** (+) [ 12 ] == Wet-through plastic laundry bag

* * *

JIN: It was the rope!

HIRO: If I recall, that was the weapon that lay next to Tanken.

DAMIKO: That's right and I took close observation of the rope and noticed dead skin within the material.

SUMIKO: You sure do have a keen eye!

SHIKI: We are still pointing at the obvious facts. This is where the discussion will get more technical.

SHIKI: We now know that Tanken was murdered by being strangled by rope and in order to have done that the killer must have stabbed him several times with the ice picks to weaken him.

LIONE: So we've established the purpose of the ice picks and where the killer got them from, but, what about the rope?

SUMIKO: Well it killed Tanken, duh?

LIONE _(patronizing) _: You are catching on quickly, but let me continue on the same wavelength that most of the others are on.

LIONE: I have not seen any rope anywhere on this ship apart from our own personal balconies, outside our cabins.

KOHAKU: So the killer is the person without the rope then!?

TAISHI: While investigating, did anyone notice a rope missing from any of the student's balcony?

JIN: Nope I didn't think to check. I assumed ropes would be in several places on the ship.

Everyone else was silent.

HANABI _(cries)_: S-so we're stuck, how can we find out who the killer is if none of us noticed?

ADINA: Mr. Monokuma. The Amazing Adina would like to request we take a quick look in the cabins of each student to take this trial further.

MONOKUMA: You all had plenty of time to conduct your investigation. Any time wasted is a loss on your behalf. Now, no more interruptions unless it's interesting.

There must be some way we could still find who used that rope- wait!

JIN: Wait, I have a clue!

JIN: While I was spending my time with erm… Kazuki the previous day I notice how his room had no rope on the balcony.

KAZUKI: Hmm?

KAZUKI: I'm surprised you noticed such things. I am sure if every balcony has a rope then mine is still there. I certainly have not touched it.

REI _(directing Monokuma)_: Please clarify whether or not the rope in Kazuki's room is still there.

MONOKUMA: Ugh! Ok! I am beginning to get bored of this whole pettiness in this trial… soo…

MONOKUMA: I can reveal that the rope is… no longer in Kazuki's room!

MONOKUMA: Let me tear open bag of popcorn while you rip into each other. Upupupupu!

AIKO: So the killer is Kazuki!

KOHAKU: I knew it! He is to suspicious.

HIRO: But Kazuki has shown no clear motive, unlike some of us.

LIONE: Unlike some of us? Who are you referring to?

HIRO: I'd be wrong to subjectively state that. I do not wish to put anyone in the firing line based on their emotions through their time on this ship.

SHIKI: Hiro, you are able to empathise with people and read them, that is your talent right?

HIRO: Y-yes.

SHIKI: Then you should have come to terms that some of us will wear masks to hide our true emotions and therefore Kazuki is a prime suspect right now, whether he had no visible motive or not!

KAZUKI: Blame me all you like. I'm not the killer and I can prove it.

NAOMI: But you've already revealed you had the ice picks and now the rope is missing from your room. It's crystal clear that you are the killer.

REI _(laughing manically)_: I love how this weasel is trying to wriggle out of this! Mwahaahaha!

KAZUKI: Jin, may I ask you something?

JIN: Erm… yeh sure.

KAZUKI: What was holding my cabin door open on the day you went into my room.

JIN: Ermm…

That's right, I remember it was…

* * *

**[ Hangman's Gambit #1 ] **

/ _ _ _ p

/ _ **t** _ p

**D** o _ r / _ t _ p

D o **o** r / _ t _ p

/ _ t **o** p

/ **s** t o p

* * *

***ADDED AMMO* [ 15 ] == Wooden door stop == **_This was used to prop Kazuki's door open during the day before we found Tanken's body._

* * *

**[ Nonstop Debate #4 ] **

+ Tanken's Jeans

+ Wooden door stop

+ Kohaku's card key

+ Rope

AIKO: Send this douche down! We have all seen that he holds the Ice picks and Monokuma himself revealed that the rope is missing from his room!

KOHAKU: He's been quiet all this time. I had a feeling he was storming up a plan!

KAZUKI: Consider your accusations before pointing the finger at me. There is plenty of evidence still yet to contemplate.

KOHAKU: L-like what!

KAZUKI: What happens if I say that someone else in this courtroom went into my cabin and then took the rope from my balcony.

HIRO: You mean… someone stitched you up?

AIKO: == **But no one other than you can access your room other than yourself!** ==

HIRO: Did you ever lose or lend your card key to anyone Kazuki?

KAZUKI: No I keep it securely on me at all times.

JIN: That's not entirely true. **[ 15 ] == Wooden door stop ==**

* * *

JIN: I spent some time with Kazuki the day before Tanken was killed. Anyone could have easily have gotten into his room that day. Because he has a wooden triangular block holding his door open. Someone could have easily have slipped into his room on that day, especially after he got some sleep.

LIONE: But wouldn't he have heard someone come in?

HANABI: Nope. The doors don't creak and neither does the floor boards.

HIRO: But I'm curious to why Kazuki would leave himself vulnerable like that. Someone could have easily killed you right there and then.

KAZUKI: You are right, they could have done. But if someone killed me during the day it would have been a lot more easier to identify the suspect. Simply taking the rope eliminates us estimating the time the killer stole it.

KAZUKI: So everyone is still a suspect.

KOHAKU: So we are back to square one. Damn!

REI: I still believe he's hiding a lot more than he is letting on.

LIONE: I certainly don't trust him.

SHIKI: Whether we trust him or not. Continuing to blame Kazuki won't solve this murder case.

DAMIKO: I would like to offer something new to the case.

DAMIKO: And that is what the culprit disguised themselves in in the process of the crime.

SUMIKO: A disguise. How would they be able to disguise themselves?

LIONE: Don't _you _have the perfect costume to disguise yourself with?

SUMIKO: Who? Me?

REI: Yes the cheaply straw made rabbit costume from your red prank bag?

Sumiko's throat tightened and beads of sweat immediately trembled on her forehead. I hated to admit it but Rei and Lione were right I did see that rabbit costume in Sumiko's luggage case while exploring the store room.

JIN: I'm sorry Sumiko, but, I also found your rabbit costume in the store room. It was crumpled up in your suitcase.

SUMIKO _(nervously laughing)_: N-no-n-n-noo. That isn't my suitcase or _my_ costume.

Her face blended to the colour of beetroot.

KOHAKU: It definitely is.

KOHAKU: When that fat bear shot me, you offered your rabbit suit as a bandage.

JIN: Your name tag was also seen in that suitcase.

KAZUKI: I do question if Sumiko was indeed the killer why would she plant the evidence in her own suitcase?

LIONE: She isn't the sharpest tool in the box.

KAZUKI: She doesn't have to be. No matter how stupid someone could be, there would be no reasoning to pin the evidence on themselves.

SHIKI: Are we even sure this costume relates to the murder case?

* * *

**[ Present Evidence #3 ] **

[ 10 ] == Tanken's Jeans ==** (+) [ 6 ] == Strands of black hair ==**

* * *

JIN: Well I inspected the costume quite clearly and strands of Tanken's black hair were clearly visible on the suit.

AKATSUKI: Yes, but Tanken is not the only student with black hair is he?

I had to remind myself on which other students had black hair. It was Kazuki and Kohaku, two students that were already standing in the firing line. It has to be one of them… Or is there a lot more to this case then what we already know?

* * *

**[ Suspect Summary #1 ] **

**Student #1 | Adina:** She has been acting slightly unusual ever since Tanken's death. She has claimed to have seen a ghost which I still need to present as evidence. Is she crumbling due to the fear of being found out?

**Student #2 | Aiko:** He's been pretty quiet. He often pipes up like a school kid in a classroom when he knows the answer.

**Student #3 | Akatsuki:** She seems on the ball and appears to know a lot more than she is letting on. I am almost certain she hasn't killed Tanken!

**Student #4 | Damiko: **While I am unsure about her as a person. I do believe she has nothing to do with Tanken's murder. However she's a surgeon and how would she know that stabbing somebody with an ice-pick would not kill them but simply slow them down. Ugh… maybe I am overthinking.

**Student #5 | Hanabi**: Tanken's time of death was at 6:30am, the sun deck opens after 7am and I witnessed the dead body just after 8 o'clock. Hanabi and Naomi both found the body first. But Hanabi wouldn't do such a thing.

**Student #6 | Hiro: **He is such a nice guy so it can't be him. He hasn't really offered much to the case.

**Student #7 | Kazuki: **He is the most mysterious one of us in the group. Throughout this trial there have been occasions where evidence has pointed at him such as the ice picks he revealed and when Monokuma stated that a rope was missing from his room. He seems very clever and could possibly still be hiding secrets.

**Student #8 | Kohaku: **She was Tanken's best friend on here. However the evidence of her bedroom is a massive worry and I actually have a feeling she might have been the one to kill him off.

**Student #9 | Lione: **Very similar to Rei on how he has been interrogating other students. I think he is innocent, but would have been the most realistic student to have fought against Tanken.

**Student #10 | Naomi**: She was in the exact same situation as Hanabi. Whereas Hanabi seems like the unlikeliest culprit, I am not so sure on Naomi.

**Student #11 | Rei: **Throughout this case she has often teased and tried blaming other students. These are precise qualities of a guilty person.

**Student #12 | Shiki: **I very much doubt Shiki killed Tanken. The only thing so far that worries me is his psychic powers.

**Student #13 | Sumiko: **She is starting to crack up and the fact that the rabbit costumes may have Tanken's hair embedded in it does not help her one bit. She also has Tanken's card key… what is this about? She told me she found it in Tanken's jeans.

**Student #14 | Taishi: **He has been pushing us all from the first day to work together as a team. Could this be an act so he can snatch that golden ticket out of here? No it can't be. He seems to care a lot about Hanabi… or is that an act too?

* * *

I've got to really focus and use my evidence wisely otherwise I'm not only responsible for my own death but for the death of the other students.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter One V: Class Trial II

**A/N: Thank you all for supporting my fanfic. I am extremely grateful for all the reviews and for those who have read, followed and marked the story as their favourites. This is a pretty long chapter which concludes the class tiral.**

**Chapter One V: Class Trial II**

All of us had narrowed down the only two students with raven black hair. We were like a pack of lions glaring at the two ready to pounce on them. However neither of them appeared nervous at all, they didn't seem to care.

REI _(a sneering glare)_: This little game of 'whodunnit' always seems to point back at you Kazuki.

REI: Just come clean and quit wasting your time hiding behind that mysterious act.

What is her problem? She would twist the smallest amount of evidence and direct blame at Kazuki.

JIN _(patronizing)_: Kazuki isn't the only one with black hair though is he?

REI: No but every time we get closer to finding out the truth we are getting into a habit of losing focus on Kazuki, when nearly all the evidence revealed so far seems to be linked to him.

AIKO: Bang him up already Mr. Bear!

MONOKUMA _(snapping)_: I won't be banging anyone up. I'll be burning them alive, feeding them to a fish tank of piranhas, gauging their eyeballs out with a spoon… but only once a unanimous decision is made!

MONKUMA: Professor Plum didn't hide the spanner in the kitchen or Colonel Mustard didn't sneak the candlestick under the lounge carpet. This is a game of life or death! Not a crazy game of Cluedo.

MONOKUMA: All of you will be sent into a swarm of wasps if events continue to drag slowly.

Although he had that fixed smile, his enthusiasm of the trial dimmed down completely into boredom to the point where he brought out a small gavel and then…

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

The ear aching banging sent shivers up my spine and the other students in the circle clapped their ears close.

MONOKUMA: Upupupu! This little hammer here has an hourglass sand timer inside. Once the last grain of sand hits the bottom of the hourglass you must all make your decision, if you fail to reach a mutual agreement then it is down the gutter you go.

What? I'm finding this trial hard enough without any time constraints. Adrenaline shot through body and everybody else in the circle. Their ears poked up and eyes widened as Monokuma continued to bang the hammer lightly in a teasing manner.

TAISHI: Ok. I believe blaming others right now is our last priority. We need to put forward all our evidence to the table and then make a decision.

SHIKI: Ok let's clear things up about this rabbit costume.

* * *

**[ Nonstop Debate #5 ] **

(x2 Ammo)

+ Adina's account

+ Black strands of hair on rabbit costume

+ Tanken's jeans

+Kohaku's cardkey

+ Wet-through plastic laundry bag

SHIKI: About this rabbit costume…

SHIKI: We all know who owns this costume right?

HANABI: Yeh Sumiko. We saw her with it on the first day of the cruise.

JIN: It was also in her personal suitcase.

AIKO: == **So she must have done it? == (1)**

SUMIKO: G-guys this doesn't mean I did it…

SHIKI: She's right, the rabbit suit alone isn't the primary evidence.

AKATSUKI: Wait, we need to go further back and find out if anyone saw anything strange that night.

SHIKI: == **But no has claimed they saw anyone wearing a rabbit suit on the day Tanken was murdered.** == **(2)**

JIN: **That is not necessarily true.**

**(1)** **[ 6 ] == Strands of black hair ==**

**(2) [ 7 ] == Adina's account ==**

* * *

JIN: The hair was black so Sumiko could have not done it.

LIONE: But we have discussed it might well indeed by Tanken's hair.

AKATSUKI: This is where the confusion lies.

AKATSUKI: Looking back on when I found the costume myself it was inside out, stuffed carelessly into Sumiko's bag and the strands of black hair were lying within the inner lining of suit.

JIN: I didn't realise it was inside out. I never checked thoroughly enough.

KAZUKI: This is why a keen eye is vital for these investigations.

JIN: Secondly, I believe someone here did in fact see a student wearing the rabbit suit.

JIN: I'd like to nominate Adina for this next part.

JIN: Hanabi and Naomi can also confirm what Adina is about to say.

ADINA: Who me? The Amazing Adina is a little nervous.

LIONE: Well I am sure that timer is a lot more nerve-wracking. Spit out the details!

ADINA: Erm…Erm.

LIONE_ (growling)_: Speak up!

ADINA: O-ok…meanie. I-I might have seen a ghost in the early hours of the morning before Tanken died.

SUMIKO: Ahahahaaha! No way!

SUMIKO: I know I shouldn't laugh given the circumstances… but I can hardly contain it… A ghost? Next time you'll say the ship has been invaded by aliens or sea monsters.

SUMIKO _(teasing Adina)_: Booooo! Booowoooo! Booooo!

ADINA: Waahh! Stop it!

HIRO: Sumiko please leave her alone.

NAOMI: We know there are no such things as ghosts, so what Adina would have seen…

HANABI: Is the white rabbit costume!?

NAOMI: Correct.

HANABI: Yay I got it right!

SHIKI: Congrats. Now let's move on forward, unless Adina has anything else to contribute.

AIKO: Well all she remembers is a ghost!

REI: She's hardly a reliable source.

ADINA: That's what I thought I saw though... I shut my door as soon as I saw it.

KOHAKU: How can we be certain magician girl is telling the truth?

NAOMI: Well who else would come up with a story about a ghost?

HANABI: She did look really pale when we spoke to her as well.

SHIKI: So we can all agree that the killer was dressed in the rabbit costume to disguise themselves during the night Tanken was murdered, possibly attempting to frame Sumiko.

JIN: Yes, but before we move further I would like to openly ask Sumiko something.

SUMIKO _(panicking)_: Oh no… not again!

JIN: No, I don't want to blame you or anything.

JIN: I'm just curious and I am sure some the others are on how you got Tanken's cardkey to his cabin.

SUMIKO: I told you already. While in the laundry room I found his jeans in the washing machine and checked his right pocket. As soon as I got hold of his cardkey I zoomed up to his cabin.

KOHAKU: That is such a disrespectful thing to do!

KOHAKU: He's dead so you rummage through his personal belongings!

KAZUKI: That is what we must do in our investigation though. We have to put personal issues aside and behave like detectives would in any normal investigation.

KAZUKI: Anyway, I would like to hear more from Sumiko.

SUMIKO: I was _actually_ searching for his cardkey to access his room as we had no way of getting in.

DAMIKO: Surely in this investigation all rooms where evidence is likely to be found should be accessed anyway?

SHIKI: That is a valid point.

SHIKI _(directed at Monokuma)_: If we couldn't obtain Tanken's card key how could we possible carry out our investigation thoroughly.

MONOKUMA: Ooopsy daisy! Did I make a silly, little-tiny-incy-wincy mistake?

KAZUKI: Yes you did!

KAZUKI: We play by your rules, to be fair to us since you threw a time bomb into the circle.

KAZUKI: You should've allowed us into that room whether or not we had his cardkey.

SHIKI: It was lucky Sumiko found the cardkey; otherwise we would have missed out crucial evidence.

MONOKUMA: Okay… My bad I suppose. Bears aren't geniuses you know. You have to make allowances for such things.

MONOKUMA: If you need a favour in this investigation let me know and I'll try my aaabsooluuuute best to help you as part of my apology. Upupupu.

KAZUKI: I will hold you to that devil bear.

SUMIKO: But we didn't find anything in his room anyway. It was immaculate as if nobody ever slept in there.

KAZUKI: The room's cleanliness is the most important evidence we have gathered so far though.

HIRO: How so?

AKATSUKI: Because he must have been killed in _someone else's_ cabin.

AKATSUKI: Everywhere else on the ship looked like it did before.

HANABI: Whh-aa?

ADINA: Oh dear this can't be good…

TAISHI: Hmm… The pieces are beginning to fit the puzzle.

TAISHI: But something about this seems odd.

TAISHI: How did the body get from a cabin bedroom to the sun deck without leaving any blood in the passageways?

DAMIKO: The amount of times Tanken was stabbed would mean he lost a lot of blood.

DAMIKO: So being transported from one of the cabins to the sundeck surely would have left some sort of blood trail.

HIRO: It is also important to take into consideration that Tanken may have still been alive before the killer abandoned his body on the sundeck.

HIRO: They're no signs of struggle such as scratches to the walls or carpets.

SHIKI: So the killer must have used something to transport the body?

ADINA: But what could it be?

* * *

**[ Present Evidence #4 ] **

**[ 11 ] == Speckles of blood on bed sheet ==** (+) [ 10 ] == Tanken's Jeans == (+) [ 12 ] == Wet-through plastic laundry bag ==

* * *

JIN: The bed sheet?

LIONE: The one we found in the laundry room?

JIN: Yes.

LIONE: But they were only speckles of blood on the sheet.

DAMIKO: We need to remember Tanken lost a lot of blood. The blood would have also seeped through the bed sheet's material.

* * *

**[ Present Evidence #4 ATTEMPT 2] **

[ 11 ] == Speckles of blood on bed sheet == (+) [ 10 ] == Tanken's Jeans == (+) **[ 12 ] == Wet-through plastic laundry bag ==**

* * *

JIN: I got it!

JIN: Taishi, remember when we were in the communal showers you found the plastic laundry bag?

TAISHI: Oh yes. I've got it now.

TAISHI: The killer must have used that! It explains why it was soaking wet.

DAMIKO: Fluids such as blood can easily be washed off such plastics as well, which is why the killer made the perfect choice of selecting the item to transport the body.

DAMIKO: It also explains why there is no evidence of struggle and blood in the passageways.

DAMIKO: The plastic forensics use to enclose bodies in slides easily against rough materials.

TAISHI: So that explains everything perfectly!

SHIKI: But we still have the issue of what room Tanken was killed in.

AKATSUKI: I have the answer to that one.

We all alerted our attention to Akatsuki like we were rabbits struck by headlights.

* * *

**[ Nonstop Debate #6 ] **

+ Condition of Kohaku's room

+ Wet-through plastic laundry bag

+ Kohaku's perception of Tanken

+ Kohaku's card key

+ Speckles of blood on bed sheet

AKATSUKI: Only I and another student are aware of the room Tanken was killed in…

AKATSUKI: …Yet some of you may have already predicted something like this.

NAOMI: How could you possibly know what room Tanken was killed in?

HANABI: Our card keys can only access our own cabins right?

NAOMI: == **And everybody has their card keys on them at all time! ==**

HIRO: So only Akatasuki and that other person she mentioned could access the room.

NAOMI: Does that mean the other person Akatsuki is talking about is the killer?

JIN: **No, hold on a sec. **

**[ 13 ] == Kohaku's card key == **

* * *

JIN: Not every person here has their cardkey on them do they?

I was expecting the student with the missing cardkey to speak up. But they all looked blankly at me as if this was all made up.

KOHAKU: Get straight to the point!

KOHAKU: Are we aware that we are running out of time!

AKATSUKI: You should have owned up to the missing card key then shouldn't you Kohaku?

KOHAKU: H-huh?

HIRO: Kohaku?

TAISHI: No, that can't be right. Weren't you best friends with Tanken?

KOHAKU: Hold up a minute!

REI: Deceiving friendship to save your own skin… I like it.

SUMIKO: How could you do such a thing?

KOHAKU: Quit jumping down my throat and let me explain!

AIKO: I say we should all make a vote!

I have some evidence which proves Kohaku is hiding something!

* * *

**[ Machinegun Talk Battle #1 ] **

**Target = KOHAKU**

+ Kohaku's perception of Tanken

+ Kohaku's card key

+ Condition of Kohaku's room

KOHAKU: Y' all a bunch of blind bats!

KOHAKU: I didn't kill Tanken…

KOHAKU: He was my best friend!

KOHAKU: One of you guys killed him!

KOHAKU: Fuck off all of you if you are thinking of blaming me!

KOHAKU: What evidence have you got to prove I have done this!

KOHAKU: == **My room was fine when I left it this morning ==**

JIN:** [ 14 ] Condition of Kohaku's room**

* * *

JIN: Myself and Akatsuki have obvious evidence that your room isn't as tidy as you say it is.

JIN: Just before we were called in for the class trial, your room was covered in blood.

JIN: Your bed was dripping in it!

KOHAKU _(barking in defence): _This doesn't make sense. My room was fine how I left it this morning!

JIN: You found Kohaku's card key lying about in the reception right Akatsuki?

AKATSUKI: No. I found it in Tanken's jeans.

JIN: So you lied to me?

AKATSUKI: I lied to you as I would to anyone else.

JIN: But why? It only makes you more suspicious.

AKATSUKI: No, not at all. Kazuki and Sumiko have both been attacked by the other students. If I stated that I found these in Tanken's jeans earlier on I would be targeted endlessly. It wouldn't have taken much for you all too jump on the bandwagon.

JIN: I wouldn't do that!

JIN: I trust you.

AKATSUKI: It's a bit too early to trust anyone yet.

SUMIKO: Aww. Looks like a petty romance is blossoming.

AKATSUKI: Not at all!

LIONE _(yawning)_: Leave you little heartfelt speeches for later. The important thing is Kohaku does not have her cardkey and Akatsuki found it in the pockets of the victim's jeans.

HIRO: Kohaku, how could you abuse your friendship with Tanken?

KOHAKU: I am telling you, there is some sort of mix up!

SHIKI: She's telling the truth.

NOAMI: H-how? Isn't the state of her room enough evidence to prove that Kohaku killed Tanken.

SHIKI: I'd like to bring up two complications.

SHIKI: First of all how could Kohaku carry out the muder of Tanken when she is in such a poor physical state?

SHIKI: Secondly, Akatsuki mentioned she found Kohaku's card key in Tanken's jeans. Surely if she murdered Tanken she wouldn't plant the most obvious evidence in the victim's clothes.

KOHAKU: Damn! I forgot to mention something extremely important!

KOHAKU: On the first day on this blasted cruise ship myself and Tanken exchanged cabins.

NAOMI: But is that not against the regulations to exchange cabins and cardkeys.

AKATSUKI: It only states that we all must be sleep in our personal cabins. Therefore if two students agreed to swap then there is no issue.

SHIKI: In regards to the cardkeys, I don't recall anywhere in the regulations that students are not allowed to have possession of another students card key.

KOHAKU: Well Tanken had both his and my cardkey on him as he was worried. He would often check to see if I need anything like water or food.

KOHAKU: I hated his over-protectiveness but he was determined to help me, so I didn't have much of a chance to argue back.

KOHAKU: And the blooded bed sheet in the laundry was mine. Obviously Tanken had to change the bedding since it had my blood on.

HIRO: But Kohaku… why did you not open up to us before?

NOAMI: You should have told us right from the beginning you exchanged rooms.

KOHAKU: It's been too overwhelming for me to take notice that we both exchanged rooms on the first day here. I've always seen Tanken's room as my own as we swapped literally on the first day.

KOHAKU: After being shot by that bastard of a bear… I lay in my room for a while. I got blood everywhere as Shiki's top wasn't enough to stop the blood from bleeding out. Tanken took good care of me and didn't let me stay in that cabin. I was incapable of cleaning it myself. So as soon as the wound dried up, which wasn't that long, we exchanged rooms.

KOHAKU: So my actual room, before we swapped, already had stains of my blood on the carpet before Tanken moved in there. Obviously now, the room is soaked in blood because that is where Tanken was stabbed.

KAZUKI: So if only you two were aware of the room exchange then the culprit's target wasn't Tanken at all…

JIN: That's right…So the killer was meant to kill Kohaku?

KAZUKI: She was the easiest of targets since she was already wounded on the first day.

SHIKI: So the killer stabbed Tanken while he was lying asleep in the bed, believing it was actually Kohaku.

KOHAKU: Little bastard!

KOHAKU: So which one of you was attempting to kill me, eh?

JIN: But how would they have got possession of Kohaku's cardkey since it was in Tanken's jeans.

KOHAKU: I borrowed Kazuki's wooden door stop often as Tanken informed me had lost my cardkey.

We were all speechless for a few seconds. I mentally ruled out the students who couldn't have possible have killed Tanken. My prime suspect Kohaku was obviously in the clear. So who could it be?

DAMIKO: Monokuma, I would to take you up on that favour you offered to us earlier.

MONOKUMA: Well I suppose a bear does keep his promises.

MONOKUMA: I am interested to hear what favour this is?

DAMIKO: I would like another inspection of the rabbit costume.

SUMIKO: How is my rabbit costume going to solve anything?

SUMIKO: It breaks my heart enough to know some creep was wearing it without my permission!

DAMIKO: I believe there is something we have not taken into consideration.

MONOKUMA: Okeydokey! Your request shall be granted but for eyes to see only.

Monokuma tapped the gavel onto a button in the desk in front of him and in the centre of the circle emerged a stand with the white rabbit costume sitting on top. It was exactly like I found it, but removed from the suitcase.

DAMIKO: We all agreed earlier it was black hair found on the rabbit suit, yes?

JIN: Yes, I saw for myself that the hair was raven black.

DAMIKO: I think one student should examine the rabbit suit more precisely.

KAZUKI: I nominate Hanabi.

HANABI (_startled)_: Huh? Why me?

KAZUKI: No reason.

HANABI: Are you trying to make some sort of point?

LIONE: Just get to the costume and check the hair goddamit!

REI: Our time is too valuable now.

DAMIKO: So… Monokuma… Will you allow Hanabi to inspect the costume?

MONOKUMA: Ugh! Okay okay okay okay okay! But that's the last request I shall listen to.

Hanabi approached the rabbit suit nervously and closely inspected what appeared to be black hair. Her eyes gave signals of worry and confusion to why she was chosen to examine the costume. I never understood why Kazuki reason to have chosen her.

HANABI: Erm... Wait a sec…

HANABI: This…

HANABI: This isn't human hair.

DAMIKO: What about the colour Hanabi?

HANABI: It's not black… it's…

HANABI: It is like a dark blue… and it looks straw like.

DAMIKO: Well then…

DAMIKO: If this isn't human hair and is a dark blue colour then it's clear on whom it belongs to.

JIN: Are you sure it's dark blue. I am sure it was black.

KAZUKI: You saw the hair in poor lighting conditions though… The store room is dark since it has no windows and therefore you would have automatically assumed the hair was black.

JIN: So the hair belongs to…

* * *

**[ Student Summary #2 ] **

**Student #1 | Adina:** [X]

**Student #2 | Aiko:** Aiko's hair is a shade of dark blue.

**Student #3 | Akatsuki:** [X]

**Student #4 | Damiko: **[X]

**Student #5 | Hanabi**: Hanabi's hair is a bit brighter? But Kazuki nominated her to inspect the suit, could he be trying to make a point and reveal the killer secretly?

**Student #6 | Hiro: **[X]

**Student #7 | Kazuki: **[X]

**Student #8 | Kohaku: **[X]

**Student #9 | Lione: **[X]

**Student #10 | Naomi**: [X]

**Student #11 | Rei: **[X]

**Student #12 | Shiki: **His hair colour also matches the colour Hanabi described.

**Student #13 | Sumiko: **[X]

**Student #14 | Taishi: **[X]

But wait. I need to remember this isn't human hair.

It must be part of a student's clothing… Which student wears some sort of accessory that is made up of cosmetic hair?

**Student #2 | Aiko: **[O]

* * *

It's him! Aiko! That bushy fox tail he wears or the fake ears. That is where the hair MUST have come from.

AKATSUKI: Has everyone identified on whom the hair belongs to?

JIN: Yes. It's Aiko.

AIKO: Wh-a-at?!

AIKO: B-but that just ended op on there during the investigation!

AKATSUKI: But it was in the inside lining.

AIKO: N-no It's definitely not me. I mean… what about Kohaku's room… Sumiko's rabbit suit… Kazuki who had the Ice picks on him and the ropes missing from his balcony!

KAZUKI: Quit trying to pin your actions onto the rest of us.

KAZUKI: Correct me if I am wrong, but wasn't it yourself and Adina who defrosted the freezer on the first day.

KOHAKU: When Lione injured my back earlier on I couldn't find a damn ice pick to get something to soothe my back. I had to scurry through that ice with one fucking hand!

AIKO: Well it's that creepy magician girl then!

ADINA: Liar!

NAOMI: But she was shaken up after she saw a so called ghost… which was in actual fact you dressed up in Sumiko's rabbit costume!

SHIKI: So can we all conclude that Aiko is the culprit?

AKATSUKI: Definitely. There is no other suspect.

KAZUKI: No there is not other suspect, but this trial isn't over yet.

We all focused our attention on Kazuki, eager to hear what he will pull out of the bag this time.

NAOMI: What do you mean this isn't over?

NAOMI: The killer has been identified already.

HIRO: Please don't leave us hanging on strings. The timer is almost out.

KAZUKI: Do you all honestly believe…

KAZUKI: That Aiko... did this alone?

I gasped and swallowed a large lump in my throat. Someone else is part of this killing malarkey!?

Who could it possibly be?

SHIKI: Right from the beginning I knew another student was involved in the crime.

TAISHI: Well why didn't you say anything!?

TAISHI: We are all supposed to be working in a team, this is always the best way forwards.

SHIKI: How can we possibly work in a team when we are suspicious of each other, besides, if I mentioned this earlier, I would have only made our discussion more complicated.

SHIKI: Anyway…

SHIKI: You can't possible all believe that a 15-year old kid with barely any muscle moved a muscly, 6 foot student through the passageway to the sundeck alone can you?

Shiki was making perfect sense. Tanken weighed for too much for Aiko to simply drag him up to the sundeck alone in a short amount of time.

KAZUKI: Aiko, do you wish to reveal this student before you face execution?

AIKO: B-but I didn't do it!

AKATSUKI: It's clear that you are the one responsible.

REI: You are stuck in the corner with nowhere to hide, so you might as well tell all.

HIRO: She is right… Your body language reveals it all and you have been jumping to your defence throughout the trial. Sorry Aiko.

AIKO: …

LIONE: So who is this mysterious accomplice Aiko?

AIKO: Okay. If I am going down I'm taking this student down with me.

AIKO: It's…

But then…

BANG BANG BANG BANG!

MONOKUMA: Oh dear! It appears that you are all out of precious time.

MONOKUMA: I will need you all to make a mutual agreement on who you think is the killer!

TAISHI: But what about this other student involved!?

TAISHI: They're as bad as the killer if they were involved in the murder of Tanken.

MONOKUMA: An accomplice is simply an accomplice. You have identified the killer and they shall be punished.

MONOKUMA: Since this mysterious accomplice cannot graduate or face execution for their part in the crime, there is no reason to continue the trial.

We all exchanged confident glances with each other fully aware that Aiko was the student that killed Tanken, but it didn't stop me wondering who this accomplice was. Either way no matter which student it was their role had now finished, like Monokuma said. They wouldn't graduate or face execution. I suppose that the mystery would have to be unravelled later on.

KAZUKI: I think I can speak on behalf of the students that the person who killed Tanken was Aiko.

TAISHI: Yes. We have all come to a mutual agreement.

KAZUKI: Then let us review this case and come to a climax to ensure everyone is on the right page.

* * *

**[ Case Climax | The Finale ] **

Prelude –

Section 1

On the very first day we all witnessed Kohaku get shot by bullet handled by Monokuma. Later in the day Kohaku went to her own cabin where Tanken took care of her and attended to her needs. As Kohaku was bleeding continuously her room eventually became embedded with blood, so Tanken and Kohaku made the agreement of exchanging rooms. Tanken and Kohaku were the only students aware of this. Tanken had hold of both cardkeys in case to check on Kohaku frequently, as she was incapable to meeting her basic needs independently.

Section 2

On the same day I witnesses, as well as several other students, that Aiko and Adina were defrosting the freezer with ice-picks. Other students recalled that this was the last time they saw the ice-picks in the kitchen. I remember during the investigation whilst speaking to Kohaku that the ice-picks were missing.

Section 3

The day before Tanken's murder I noticed while spending time with Kazuki that the rope on his balcony was missing. When Monokuma made it clear that every student had a rope on the balcony Aiko must have swiped it from Kazuki's room whilst he was asleep. Aiko could access Kazuki's room as he has a wooden door stop to keep his room open.

Main –

Section 4

Sumiko left her prank bag lying around somewhere so Aiko used this as a perfect opportunity to use the rabbit costume to disguise himself the night he killed Tanken. On the night Adina mistakenly assumed she saw a ghost which was in actually fact Aiko in the rabbit costume.

Section 5

Aiko's initial aim was to murder a defenceless Kohaku. Unaware that Tanken and Kohaku exchanged rooms he entered Kohaku's cabin and stabbed Tanken, who Aiko believed was Kohaku, continuously with the stolen ice-picks. He accessed the room by using Kohaku's cardkey that Tanken lost.

Section 6

In panic, realizing he had killed Tanken, Aiko planted Kohaku's card key in Tanken's jeans and shoved them into an empty washing machine. Aiko then would have found the plastic laundry bag and used it to transport Tanken's body. However, another student must have been involved in this… Yet the student is currently unidentified.

Section 7

Due to the weather conditions the sun deck must have opened earlier on in the morning for Aiko and the other student to have placed his body on the sun deck. Aiko strangled Tanken to death with the rope while he was in an extremely weak physical state.

Epilogue –

Section 8

Aiko then disposed of all the evidence quickly before the other students awoke. He left the rope by the dead body, but hid the ice-picks, placed Sumiko's rabbit costume in her own suitcase and then washed the laundry bag in the communal showers from all the blood.

The killer is... **AIKO**

* * *

**TRIAL END!**

MONOKUMA: Are you ready to accept your fate Aiko?

AIKO: N-n-nooooooooo N-noooooooooooooooo!

It was a bittersweet moment. I felt slightly victorious as if we had put Tanken's death to justice, but also felt for Aiko. He hung his head down while the rest of breathed a sigh of relief. This mental torture was over for us… but for Aiko it had only just begun.


	10. Chapter One VI: Execution

**A/N: I have really enjoyed writing this chapter, possibly one of my best, but I need to warn you about gore in this chapter as well for future executions. Monokuma's executions in 'Monokuma's Killer Cruise' are a lot more graphic than those in the original game. **

**Chapter One IV: Execution**

Aiko shook rapidly like a rabbit in the winter cold despite his fox cosplay appearance. His eyes frantically searched for an exit or somewhere he could hide… but he was trapped like all of us in the courtroom.

It was time for…

"EXECUTION!" Monokuma announced enthusiastically, repetitively banging his gavel on the desk. "Ooh this is my favourite part. It's like going to a circus where the entertainer gets eaten by a lion! Upupupu!" He giggled in excitement punching the air in victory.

Aiko looked at all of us like he was a lost child, eyes like rippling pools of water, begging for help. We couldn't help, no matter how much we wanted to… He had no protection what so ever. We were simply a frightened audience stripped from our powers.

His shaky head then slowly turned to the devil himself…

…Monokuma.

The sadistic bear hungered for action with eyes like a vicious predator wearing a concrete smile.

"By the way I must say… if you are dressed like a fox you should at least act like one. Foxes are supposed to be sneaky, suspicious and swift. Yet you're like a hopeless little chicken ready for slaughter." Monokuma teased.

"G-get the fuck away from me you evil bastard!" Aiko stuttered in terror.

"Now, now, now, the execution will be much more painful if you wish to offend Captain Monokuma."

"Spare his life, please." Taishi begged.

"But he has just killed your friend. Is it not an eye for an eye?" Damiko questioned.

"Revenge is just bitter!" He snapped back.

"I must admit, I feel sorry for the poor bugger," Kohaku sighed.

"But it was you he was attempting to kill off," Lione clarified. "Beneath that thick skin really does lie a naïve and stupid girl."

"Listen you are darth vader masked bastard! Maybe I learned a few things from Tanken that you and others here don't realize," Kohaku yelled. "When Tanken told me about his brother it made me change my perspective of people. He also taught me to stop being so defensive and to give every person a chance. Working with abandoned, beaten and lost animals over the years has only made my views of humanity dark and twisted. But underneath the tough crackers is a heart and conscious." Kohaku recalled. She sighed and lowered her head, her eyes sinking to the ground. "If there is one thing I can take from Tanken's death is that advice he gave me while he was still alive."

"I can't condemn such actions, but his purpose to kill was simply created by the pressure of the game," Hiro stated attempting to empathise somehow to Aiko. "Deep down Aiko is not a bad person."

"Just send the rat to the slaughter. I hold no sympathy for him." Rei yawned.

"He's still a kid. Only fifteen! Please don't hurt him," Hanabi pleaded.

"I won't hurt him… I'll kill him. It is what you have all been fighting for throughout this trial was it not?" Monokuma sarcastically asked. "Unless you decide to volunteer yourselves and the rest of the group for execution, Hmmm?"

His threats and blackmail only made us face the most ultimate dilemma. But we couldn't sacrifice ourselves for one student.

"Enough with this heart touching dabble," Monokuma puffed. "I've got a fox to skin!" He hissed locking onto his prey.

"Neugh!" Aiko stammered.

Aiko sprinted off the stand from the signals of horror off Monokuma. He raced to the door and with shaking hands tried to pull open the doors.

*rattle* *rattle* *rattle*

"Open! Open!" It was no luck. But that didn't stop him trying. "H-help, h-help. Somebody, please! I didn't mean any of this… I just wanted to get out this prison," Aiko whimpered. "Daaaaad! Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!

His cries were useless. Nothing and nobody could help him. I really wanted too… but… I couldn't.

"Aww… The little boy is crying for his daddy. Boo hooo," Rei teased.

"Shut the fuck up!" Kohaku barked defensively.

Monokuma slowly approached Aiko with the solid smile across his face. "You want to see daddy bear do you? My heart cries. It really does." Monokuma teased in a playful manner. "You can see daddy if you want to?"

"N-no. Stop playing games with me. Just let me out please! I'll do anything, anything you want!" Aiko pleaded.

"You see… that is not how the game works." The bear shook his head and then tilted it to a frightened Aiko and teased, "let me show you."

Monokuma snatched Aiko's clipped on fox tail causing Aiko to slam face first onto the wooden panelled flooring. Aiko was dragged by the bear to the top of the court room. His cries wailed and echoed through the court room. We nervously watched as what we witnessed was turning out to be some sort of horror movie.

"G-get off! Get off me!"

"If any of you wish to help, please do. You'll have the honour of facing execution with him," Monokuma stated.

"Stop this!" Taishi pleaded in desperation.

Monokuma ignored his desperate request so Taishi plunged towards the bear; however Shiki grabbed Taishi's just in time. I rushed over to help Shiki keep Taishi at ease. His brotherly antics were simply not enough.

Out of nowhere the instrumental to some sort of funfair opening flooded the room and curtains at the front of the room slowly revealed a stage with a strange man standing lifelessly in the centre.

"D-dad?" Aiko cried tearing up.

Whatever Aiko's dad looked like, that thing was not his real life father. It was a machine made up of nuts and bolts. It was clear to us all, but to Aiko I had no idea how this machine appeared.

"What is this madness?" Naomi questioned.

"This experience is just getting sicker and sicker," Shiki seethed. "I mean the kid is about to get killed he doesn't need the emotional damage beforehand."

"It is your daddy Aiko. All dressed, suited and booted like he would be when going to work at the CEO." Monokuma revealed.

"If you wanna kill me just get it over with," Aiko cried. "And make it quick!"

"I do want to kill you, very, very much indeed, but you see…" The bear cleared its throat. "The first part of this execution is to simply educate your fellow students on the background to your super-duper high school title. It's simply just to make this experience… what's the word… hmm," Monokuma thought tapping his foot. "Ooh yes. Dramatic! It may even calm your nerves to give a speech before my gavel here hits this shiny red button."

"O-okay," Aiko gave in. "I guess I should, they all deserve my backstory since I killed Tanken…" He sighed.

* * *

**Backstory: AIKO RONDANT ****[The Ultimate Horror Writer]**

"Sweet-heart," a soothing voice emerged cradling a blue haired baby. "You have no idea right now, but you are going to make your farther and very happy man." She smiled. "Why?" She questioned in response to the baby grasping her finger to suck. "Because Aiko, you are a handsome little devil who will follow your daddy's footsteps to be a respectable member of the CEO," she said playfully pinching his nose.

Three years later…

"Evening honey!" a man greeted with a smoky voice. He hung up his flashy black winter coat and approached his wife and wrapped his arms around her and planted a firm kiss on her forehead. He took a glance of his platinum watch. "Time is telling me that dinner is ready!" He teased.

"Of course," she beamed. She bent down to take the cooked food out the oven. "It's mamma's special cheese and potato pie!"

Her husband presented her with a disapproving pair of eyes. "Honey, as lovely as that looks we can't keep feeding our child with all this rubbish," he criticized. "I don't want my son to turn into a greasy, pimpled teenager who is skinny to the bone," he continued. He looked back at Aiko who was dressed in a grim reaper costume playing violently with toy dinosaurs. "He needs omega three, fresh vegetables and plenty of protein." He beckoned. He calmly kicking the dinosaurs from Aiko's reach.

"That's right daddy I want to be making money like you in a nice posh suit!" Aiko yelled enthusiastically.

"Well then, take off that terrible cape and we'll sit down, eat our food and plan what we will eat for the rest of the week." His father stated.

Two years later…

"I am terrible sorry to announce, but…" A lady hesitantly spoke tapping her sheets of paper into line. "But I must expel your son from the school, due to highly disruptive behaviour and violence towards other pupils and quite frighteningly members of the staff team." She informed the father who stared blankly to the ground never making the slightest of eye contact to his upset son.

Moments later…

Aiko and his father walked to the six seated Mercedes gun silvered car. The rain poured down and Aiko, who struggled to keep up, tried reach to grasp his father's hand.

"Dad," Aiko huffed. "Please slow down," he requested. His father completely ignored him and quickened is pace. "Why aren't you talking to me?" Aiko cried.

The two reached the car. His father stepped into the driver's seat while Aiko attempted to open to the door to the passenger seat but it was locked. Aiko tapped on the window and stared through the window hoping to receive his father's attention, but he could have been stood there for hours and he still wouldn't receive the smallest of eye contact. Aiko got into the back seat and throughout the journey home the conversation was restricted.

Back at home…

Aiko wrapped his arms around his legs as he sat in the shrouds of shadows on the staircase. He listened in on his mother's and father's conversation.

"I knew we should have had him placed in a private school, but you insisted saving money for pointless holidays we never had the time for." He snapped. His wife was speechless attending to a bowl of cake mixture she slowly stirred. "What's this?" He barked capturing the cake packets in his sight. "More useless junk food that child doesn't need!"

"That child is your son!" She retaliated. "You only value him for his future contribution at the CEO, you care about nothing else!" She fumed slamming the wooden spoon onto the desktop. "Do you know his favourite animal, favourite colour, favourite cartoon character!?"

"N-n…"

"No! You don't." She continued to shout. "You are a selfish man who is obsessed with money, leadership and most frustratingly yourself!"

"Say what you want. Our son's path is to become part of the CEO and I will get him placed into a private school, get him booked with a doctor promptly so he can work out his demonic behaviour."

Aiko eventually closed his ears shut, however he could still hear the shouts and screams until enough was enough. Aiko sprinted to his room quickly packed a rucksack with essentials and ran into the cold and dark night.

Months later…

"Mum! Mum!" A child pestered as they walked down the quiet shopping street. "That's the boy I was on about, he wrote 'the hundred and one corpses'!"

His mother gasped and washed a boy dressed in black with fake blood with a disgusted look.

"Son, you must not get involved with such misfortunes. Let the authorities handle this poor boy." She pitied.

"Here!" The boy called. He threw a shiny coin into a top hat.

"Th-thank you," Aiko said.

Over the next few weeks, months and years Aiko secured a tight fan base of young children who would wake up in the earliest hours of sunrise to boy Aiko's horror material. Aiko's talents even got attention from adults who valued his creative writing ability but disapproved of him advertising it to younger children. Over time Aiko's writing ability improved until it was strong enough to appeal to an older audience. Eventually Aiko received the grand title of 'Ultimate horror writer'.

* * *

Aiko's story really changed my perspective of him. I knew he was to put nicely, a brat, but deep down his hurt came from the rejection of his father. His reason to kill was to continue his passion for horror writing and prove to his father he can be even more successful than him by achieving his own dream.

"Aiko… Th-that was so sweet," Sumiko said softly drying a tear from her cheek.

"It's hard for me to say this but I think I can speak for Tanken that he would have appreciated hearing that," Kohaku added.

"Poor child," Hiro mumbled.

"Just before I go. I am deeply sorry for killing a student for my own needs." Aiko apologized.

"Enough of the waterworks. This is supposed to be creative, fun and exciting!" Monokuma stated once again switching the atmosphere around. "So…Let's begin the fun!" It cheered slamming his gavel onto the button that changed it all.

* * *

**Father Puppeteer **

The stage dynamics altered like they do in pantomimes or theatres. A house replica emerged centre of the stage capsulizing Aiko's robotic father inside. Then suddenly thunderous rain stammered the stage soaking Aiko from head to toe. An eerie knock echoed through the courtroom startling Aiko on stage. Then slowly the door loudly creaked open revealing… once again… Aiko's father, but this time it was Monokuma dressed exactly how Aiko described his father.

A suited Monokuma slapped its paws on Aiko's shoulders and dragged him into the house, by this point the house walls collapsed meaning all of us could see the interior of the house. Aiko was pinned against a cartoon stripped wall with a domineering Monokuma hovering over him with long rope and a thick dusty CEO handbook. Its paws wrapped themselves around Aiko's neck and he is slammed onto a long rectangle table roughly. A frightened Aiko's limbs were separated as they a taped down with strong thick duct tape. It then swiped out sharpened wooden steaks from a chest quick enough for Aiko to scream. Monokuma smiled sadistically before puncturing Aiko's hands and legs with the steaks. Blood began to erupt from Aiko's shaking body leaving crimson splodges on the wooden surfaces, as Aiko's ghostly screams casted a haunting atmosphere in the courtroom. The rope was then used to push themselves through the wounds until Aiko became more or less a lifeless puppet doll. A cross shape cut-out emerged from the table Aiko lay on until he was upright. His head dangled down for Aiko to see the puddle of blood his body created from the endlessly bleeding wounds. As Aiko lost blood he grew cold enough for me to feel the shivers worm themselves around my body. His father, which was Monokuma dressed up then used the rope to play with Aiko like a puppet. As the blood strained and his screams became feint… Aiko slowly passed away.

* * *

"That was just so sick and twisted," Naomi trembled shuddering to the coldness the event had caused.

"…" Hanabi was frozen, with only sounds escaping her mouth.

"I j-just c-can't believe what madness I've j-j-just witnessed…" Sumiko nervously laughed.

"Not even I have witnessed something so disturbing," Damiko declared.

"That…is…just terrible, truly terrible," Akatsuki uttered.

"Rest in peace Aiko and Tanken, you will both me terrible missed," Hiro prayed.

"That evil, bastard bear…" Kazuki quietly seethed.

"How extraordinary," Rei whispered.

Their words just swept over me as I continued to count every drop that seeped from Aiko's lifeless body. The courtroom then became silent.

"What's with all the sad faces, hmm?" Monokuma questioned in disappointment. "I was expecting more of an applause for all the effort I put into this." He complained much to the annoyance of the students.

"Why don't you put that paw in your gob and keep it shut!" Kohaku yelled.

"I'm so disappointed with your reactions. Maybe I'll have to try harder next time, upupupupu." It laughed and with that the bear made his domineering exit leaving us to bear the burden of two deaths, each of us alone, silently.

"I know all of you need time to handle your emotions, but please, let's meet in the dining room first," Taishi asked placing a firmly emphasizing his words.

...

So we all squashed into the elevator purposely avoiding eye contact with each other as we were swallowed in the torturous events that left us mentally scarred. Our loud footsteps made our way to the dining room and we were all impatiently waiting for what Taishi had to say.

"Are we all going to continue sulking like school children," She announced breaking the awkward silence.

"I just can't believe on what has happened… I mean they're d-dead," Sumiko muttered.

"Gone, just like that," Adina whined like a puppy.

"No," Taishi exclaimed lightly banging a clenched fist on the table. "This is not how we should all be behaving." He remarked. "I said right from the beginning, in order for us to survive in a world created by a maniac we need to beat him at his own game." Taishi added. He looked at each and every one of us just like we were part of a team. "We are slowly turning into each other's enemies due to the pressure of this experience and in turn we are slowly becoming selfish, paranoid and reckless. Something needs to be done," he finished.

"Then let's make some sort of pack," Hiro openly suggested.

"A pact? Like a promise that we all have each other's back," I asked.

His idea became a joke to Rei and Lione as they cackled in the background.

Shiki looked at the pair in disgust. "Okay then, let's form this pack!" He called eagerly. He moved into an open spot in the dining room and placed his hand flat out in front of him.

Hiro and Taishi both formed what was beginning to become a circle both placing their hands on top of Shiki's. I approached the circle with Adina and Sumiko with Kohaku and Naomi closely following behind. The circle was formed.

"Hanabi?" Taishi bemused casting a worrying gaze over the unusually quiet girl.

"What is wrong with you?" Naomi asked impatiently. "You have been so quiet." Naomi approached Hanabi, grabbed her hand and lightly drew her into the pact. "Let death bring us together, closer than before."

"That is quite coldly put," Shiki remarked.

As Hanabi finally placed a hesitant hand into what was supposed to be a circle of trust, I had a certain somebody on my mind that remained distant. Her eyes were focused on anywhere else than the group. I was of course talking about Akatsuki who I had a soft spot for ever since the beginning of this experience.

I felt I would anger her if I asked her to be part of the circle, so I just tried to capture eye contact with her. But she purposely looked away, nervous, to be put on the spot and be asked to join the pact.

"So there it is. This pact is a promise that we work together and not go behind each other's back throughout our time here." His words were heavily emphasised as if he wanted them to be printed onto our brains. "Please consider this a serious contract and remind ourselves that this promise cannot be broken!"

"Nayahaha! You can't honestly believe that this magical trust circle you've put to work is going to last." Rei cackled. "Promises are meant to be broken and under these circumstances a promise is just bleak words that mean nothing." Rei added.

"Trust me when I say it… but friendships, pacts and any other promise you make between each other will not last here." Kazuki exclaimed. "That is precisely the reason why I am not wasting my time making a useless pact."

"I'm afraid I will not be part of this either," Akatsuki informed us.

"I go against my own beliefs, but you will never be counted as members of the group," Taishi stated coldly.

"You have just strengthened a group divide; it goes against the concept of teamwork since this idea singles some of us out." Akatsuki argued back and then left the room leaving Taishi defeated.

The students who were not part of the pact soon followed Akatsuki out the dining room.

"Thank you all for appreciating the idea of teamwork. I believe we can soon find our way out of here by working closely together, especially now we have each other's back." Taishi let of a sigh of relief and finally smiled. "Let's meet back at the normal time tomorrow morning and try to put today behind us," Taishi finished.

"Tomorrow is a brand new start then!" Hiro enthusiastically added.

As of that, it was the end of the day. However it really did bother me who the accomplice was in the role of Tanken's death, what bothered me more was that they might as well indeed be in the pact already. Looking back at the events that led up to discovering Tanken's death it was only Aiko, Adina, Hanabi and Naomi who were out of their cabins before 8 'o clock. But I can't be certain of that the accomplice could have quickly gone back in their cabins after helping Aiko out. Either way there was still somebody on this ship that is lying to us.

I lay on my bed waiting to fall asleep. But it was a long night, maybe it was a good idea, since tomorrow had something waiting for me which will only make this experience more terrifying.

**A/N:** **_Tune into chapter 2 coming soon._**

**Yay! Finally finished chapter 1 of Danganronpa: Monokuma's Killer Cruise! I am really enjoying writing this fanfic and you guys have maintained my enthusiasm. Chapter 2 has so much more secrets and hints that will make this story a lot better. **

**Remember to check out Khronovision's deviantart profile 'DespairFrost' he has completed Rei and Kazuki now ****J**


End file.
